Naruto Goes to Disney Land!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Sakura's had this idea...Disney world...it sounds fun we need a break. SoKiba's in a straight jacket, sasuke thinks Mickie Mouse is Orochimaru, Tenten thinks this is a date with Neji, and Gai and Kakashi are dressed like ChipDale O.o
1. A Little Idea

**DISNEYLAND !**

Megumi: I always get confused if its Disney World or Disney Land

Shino: World is in Florida. Land is in California. Even I know this. RETARD.

Megumi: glares I went when I was 6. I had chickenpox. I BLAME YOU!  
Shino: How would I give you chickenpox?

MegumI: Well...you summoned all those caterpillars on me..

Shino: laughs at memory Oh yah...chichi-san just taught me that...

Megumi: Well, it wasn't very amusing.

Shino: For you, maybe. Everyone else thoguht it was impressive that an 8 year old could do that...

Megumi: You're so mean. No wonder you're single.

Shino: glares So are you...

Megumi: That's because Kiba my love has not whisked me away yet!

Shino: stares I think I'll gag and throw up now.

MegumI: Well, I dont' own Naruto so it doesnt' matter really, does it?

Shino; I guess not. But shut up and get this stupid story over with before I kill you.

Megumi: I love you too, Shino-ni-san!

Sakura had had this idea for a while, but she didn't know how to explain it to anyone else. She had seen adds about DisneyWorld-and it looked like a nice place to just...chill out. Everyone could use that after all the vigorous training they'd been going through-right? She thought so. BUt she wondered what everyone else would say. So first, she decided to ask Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata would give her a nice-possibly USEFUL answer. Ino wouldn't help-even if she was Sakura's "best" friend.

So one day, Sakura walked over to the Hyuuga mansion and knocked on the door. Usually, a maid came, so Sakura was very surprised when Neji, Hinata's cousin answered the door. His lavender eyes glared at her with utter annoyance at her very existence.

"I'm...uh, looking for Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Neji didn't move, still glaring. "N..." he muttered, turning around, walking a few steps down the hallway, leaving Sakura out in the cold, confused.

"HINATA!" he shouted, making even Sakura's hair stand up on end. Hinata was red in the face, running down the hall, as Neji lazily continued his way to the kitchen.

"Oh-Sakura! Sorry-Neji can be so rude," she tried to say quietly, though for the first time Sakura had seen, Hinata almost looked angry. "Come in!" she said warmly, suddenly changing mood. They walked over to the sitting room, where a maid brought them some nice green tea with honeydew.

"So-why did you come...Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Oh-" sakura had almost forgotten. "You see, I had this idea-and I thought you'd be the only one who would actually give me an honest opinion."

HInata beamed. No one had ever said something so kind to her. She replied, "What is it?"

Sakura then explained her idea about bringing everyone to DisneyWorld. When Hinata looked unsure for a moment, she whispered "Naruto's invited," which made Hinata glow a bright shade of crimson, but then she replied breathlessly, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"What does?" Neji walked by with a cereal bowl in hand (Neji likes cereal since he can't cook. OK?!)

Hinata smiled slyly. "Your worst nightmare," Sakura's eyes opened wide. Since when had sweet little Hinata had such contempt for Neji? Neji apparently was surprised too, his Hyuugan eyes getting larger than usual. But he gained composure, saying, "Whatever," walking away with his CEREAL! "The monkeys still hate you, Hinata," Neji muttered, referring to his plush monkeys that he was oddly attached to (READ 20 LOTUS PETALS on - Story #3-its AWESOME!), and that Hinata was very curious about. Her guess was that they were a gift from Tenten. When She had asked Neji if that was so, he simply glared at her, and threw one at her.

Hinata pouted, but then turned back to Sakura. "When? Now, I'm really excited!"

Sakura sighed. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She mainly wanted to go to see if 1) she could "accidently" get stuck with Sasuke, and 2) she if she could "accidently" hook up her blonde friend Ino with Shikamaru. She knew that Ino truly liked him-not HER Sasuke.

"I Have no idea," Sakura replied at last.

"How about next week?" Hinata smiled calmly.

"NEXT WEEK?!" Sakura bursted out, Hinata shuttered for a moment. "We've got to get plane tickets to Florida, Book a hotel, see how many people can come-all in ONE WEEK?"

Hinata poked her fingers together, from this moment on counting the moments until she could see her crush Naruto Uzimaki's face. "Well...I'm sure if we got TenTen to help-we could get it all done. She's good at stuff like that."

Sakura hadn't thought of that. "Well-I don't know TenTen's number. Do you?"

Hinata giggled. "I don't, but NEJI does!"

"HEY NEJI!" she shouted unnaturally loud towards the kitchen. Wow, Hinata-chan's grown out of her shell, Sakura thought to herself.

"WHAT?!" Neji said half as loud, obviously not interested.

"WHAT'S TENTEN'S CELL NUMBER? I'm sure YOU of all people would know it!" Hinata smiled. Apparently, she had taken to the hobby of torturing her cousin Neji. Sakura still looked surprised. Ever since her match against him in the exams, she thought, Hinata has changed. I didn't know that she changed this much, though.

The long silence between made both Sakura and Hinata laugh, picturing Neji a bright red, trying to think of a response. Even the prodigy Neji couldn't think up replies to HInata's love remarks.

"301-256-8743" he muttered, knowing that he was defeated. Hinata laughed out of character, writing the numbers down. "THANK YOU, DEAREST COUSIN!"

"That solves it!" Hinata seemed all quiet and polite again. "Let's go call Tenten!"

They ran to the nearest phone (down five corridors), punching in Tenten's number.

It rang only a few times, when they heard Tenten's voice, suddenly very sweet.

"OH, Neji! I thought you'd never call!" Sakura and Hinata supressed laughs, deciding to play on this.

"Hey, Tenten-chan," HInata tried to make her voice carefree and deep like her cousin's. Sakura was about to choke she was restraining her laugh. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to DisneyWorld with me...you know, like a-"

"Date!" Tenten finished, in total esctasy of the moment. Hinata almost chuckled.

"Yah," she continued, still trying to be Neji. "But-if you do want to go, could you do me the favor of reserving rooms and some tickets for us? You're good at stuff like that," she tried to say casually, but then she remembered that unlike her, her cousin never gave away compliments. Apparently Tenten also noticed this, and it sounded as though she were about to faint.

"Uh-sure, Neji!" Tenten replied. "Oh-I can't wait!!! When is it that we're going?"

"...Next saturday," Hinata thought up.

"Wow-that's short notice, but ok!her voice sounded way too bishoujo cute to be tenten... See you then, Neji!" Tenten hung up. HInata and Sakura fell on the floor in laughs. That was so great.

"If you're doing anything to Tenten-" Neji said, getting very annoyed at this point. I mean, these girls didn't even let him finish his CEREAL.

"No,but you are, Neji-ni-kun!" Hinata barely was able to say before laughs engulfed her.

"WHAT?" he said, striding down the hall, not afraid to grab his cousin by the collar, even if she was a girl; this was too far.

"It was an accident!" Sakura tried to explain,but started laughing. Hinata was still laughing as she said.

"Apparently, you're bringing Tenten on a date to Disney World! In Florida! HOw romantic!" She laughed until Neji almost turned on his Byakugan.

"What-did-you-do?" he spat out, bright red. Apparently, he had wanted to ask Tenten out for a while, so wasn't terribly angry that this had happened. But he didn't want his cousin to knwo that.

"I was tryign to plan a trip for everyone to Disney world-" Sakura began, hoping Neji wouldn't kill her. "But We needed Tenten's help-and apparently, she thinks its a date with YOU!" She couldn't help letting a few laughs out.

"You don't expect me to go on some GAY KID RIDES with her, do you-Hinata?!" he shouted.

"Well-you won't be alone-we're going to invite all the teams!" Hinata smiled happily.

"Oh-so we can all just DIE TOGETHER, HUh?" He still tried to look annoyed.

"Oh, come on, big brother!" she chuckled. "It'll be fun! Please?"

He didn't see this as remotely funny, so he dropped Hinata, then put his hands together, shouting, "BYAKUGAN!"

Sakura looked scared. Could Hinata fight that? But to her surprise, another quick "BYAKUGAN!" followed, but by HInata. Just then, Lord Hiyashi (...oO pegleg doesn't know his name...), Hinata's father walked in, to see the two about to try and kill each other. "Not again," he muttered angrily.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THIS TIME?!" he shouted, surprisingly at Neji. This is why Neji tries to not get angry at HInata, Sakura supposed, Hinata's got the advantage here...

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama! I didn't mean it to go this far!" Sakura tried to explain, but he ignored her. Wow-what A DYSFUNCTIONAL family.

"Hinata's trying to hook me up with some girl-" Neji realized how stupid that sounded.

"It's a vacation for our whole squad!" Hinata explained cheerfully. "We all need a break-especially Neji-san! We were just asking his GIRLFRIEND for some help planning!" Wow Hinata was bold.

Hyuuga-san looked at surprise at his once timid daughter, then tried to restrain Neji from charging at her. "You two STOP!" They both fell silent at his voice.

"I agree with Hinata-chan, Neji. You all should take a break. What's the whole thing about this girl, Neji? Is there a reason you're so offended by the mentioning of her?" Hinata smiled, looking at her cousin.

"IT's a long story..." he muttered, bright red, "It's NONE OF HER BUSINESS!" he shouted again.

"Stupid kids," Hyuuga san thought. "Just go, Neji. Take a break from training. I'm sure HInata's got this under control...she's good at stuff like this," Hinata beamed. Her father...complimented her. Two compliments in one day-Neji lost to her-Sakura was being her friend-she was a bout to hang out with Naruto-this was the best day EVER!

Neji muttered something that probably was unnecessary, wobbling down the stairs with his now rather soggy cereal. "The monkeys will kill you, little sister...they will..." he said in a barely audible voice.

"YEa! This is awesome Sakura!" Hinata smiled. But then she saw the problem. "Wait-isn't Tenten goign to only get TWO tickets-since she thinks its just her and Neji?"

Sakura frowned. "Good point-maybe we should explain-"

"Ooh. I was hoping to see Neji's face when she put her arm around his..." Hinata was quite the romanticist.

"Maybe we should pretend to be the obnoxious stalker people-who decide to make this into a partY!" Sakura thought, thinking particularly of Ino.

"Convoluted..." Hinata muttered, but said, "Great idea-ok!"

So she dialed Tenten's number, this time using her own voice.

"Hey, Ten..ten!" Hinata tried to sound like her usually timid self.

Tenten was silent. Apparently, she expected it to be Neji again. "Hinata? HOw did you get my number?"

"Oh-you know me!" she said brightly, living to her name HInata-meaning sunshine. "Stalker-ish - I over heard him talking about bringing you to Disneyworld-and I was wondering - you wouldn't mind if we brought the whole gang-you know - like a huge partY!" Hinata could tell Tenten sounded disappointed, which made her sad, but she couldn't prevent it.

"Oh...If that's what Neji wants..."

"Great! So can you reserve...12 tickets-airfair and Disney world? OH-and 2 hotel rooms- and muttering to the side anything else, Sakura?" when sakura nodded, she continued, "That sounds right! Thank you Tenten! Neji can't wait-believe me!" she could see him still muttering to himself about monkeys killing her, but she ignored that.

Tenten seemed to cheer up, "Really? That doesn't soudn like Neji-"

"Oh-you've changed him Tenten!" Sakura laughed, "Just between you and me-I think he loves you..."

Tenten squealed in an unaturally feminine voice. "Really? Oh-thank you Hinata! Oh-now I can't wait!" she hung up-mission accomplished.

"Now-we've got to make sure everyone can come..." Hinata muttered, wondering how they could guarantee everyone could come. Especially Naruto. What if he didnt want to go?

"Let's call Naruto-and tell him to invite everyone!" Sakura grabbed the phone.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata's timidity coming back.

"Yah!" Sakura replied; she always got Naruto to call people. He may have been annoying, but he was persuasive. "Would you like to tell him?"

"OH-No thank you, Sakura!" Hinata stuttered.

The phone rang. "Here-Hinata!" Sakura handed her the phone.

"NO! Don't make me! Please!"

"Come on, Hinata!"

"...Hello?" Naruto picked up causiously, seeing that the caller id read- Hyuuga. "Hinata?" he asked, knowing that Neji didn't call him. It had to be hinata.

"See?" Sakura said, forcing the phone under Hinata's chin,

"Na-Naruto-" Hinata studdered. "Hi-"

"Hey, HInata!" Naruto sounded like himself again. "What's up!"

"Oh-you-you see, Naruto-Sa-sakura and I are pl lanning a trip- To Disney..world," she poked her index fingers together. "We...we wanted toknow if you could-tell everyone - it's next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" Naruto's eyebrow went up. "That's quick-but OK! I'll go let them know! Thanks, Hinata! You're great!" he hung up, Hinata bright red, in a sort of trance. Three compliments. Wow-today was great. And she just-talked to Naruto! Wow!

"That wasn't too hard, now was it, Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled, since she was the only one who had figured out Hinata's secret crush. It was a while back. She wasn't sure when-but it became obvious. And now-Sakura wanted to try and hook the two up. Hey, it would get Naruto out of her hair...

"No-no it wasn't!" Hinata sounded better. "Oh-wait-don't we need to call Ino?"

Sakura froze. Ino...Ino..."Oh, yah..." Sakura said, totally having forgotten her original plan-to get Sasuke. Ino would probably ruin it, but then again, she remembered her ShikamaruxIno plan...Reluctantly, she picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number. She explained teh whole thing.

Then, not to her surprise, Ino asked, "Will Sasuke be there?"

Sakura frowned. "Yah, but SHIKAMARU will be there too!"

"..." "What's that supposed to mean, Sakura?" Ino hung up.

"Well...that takes care of everything. I think," Sakura almost sounded tired.

"But-what about food and the airplane times and- packing? How longs this goign to be-do we need to tell the Fifth?" Hinata began to ask all sorts of logic questions. Though Sakura was smart, she was feeling lazy after everythign so far.

"we'll ... deal with that later. I think its fine though. We should only be gone a couple days...Tsunade (sp...?) shoudln't care. I think I should go...see ya later, Hinata!" Sakura crawled to the door and walked out, leaving Hinata with lots of thoughts and dreams for next Saturday.

Next Saturday came unnaturally quickly. Sakura packed her bags tightly, thinking excitedly about a weekend...with Sasuke. She was determined that this would go right. To her, this was an A rank mission. It WOULD succeed. She and Hinata decided that they would all meet at the airport at 8 in teh morning, since that was right before the flight Tenten booked.

It was all coming together. Everyone was able to come-Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Rock LEe (author: SQUEALZ -LEE! oO), Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto (...that is everyone, right? oO). Everyone got in line, talking about Disney Land. Choji heard that amusement park food was good, and Lee knew that it was the place of YOUTH! Sasuke and Neji looked liek they were about to kill themselves. But Shino didn't mind-there were going to be lots of bugs there...

They all laid their suitcases on the scale for an obnoxious attendant to bring them over. Kiba was carrying Akamaru in a kennel, since dogs weren't allowed with the passengers. "If they knew Akamaru, then they'd let him on..." Kiba muttered to Hinata. The waxy faced stewardess tried to grab Akamaru from Kiba, saying, "Thank you, I'll take your dog from here!"

"NO YOU DON"T! AKAMARU"S MINE!" Kiba shouted, and it echoed through the whole airport as he wrestled with the stewardess. A few security guards came on at this point to tie up Kiba. "RESTRAIN HIM! HE MUST HAVE DRUGS!"

Neji snickered. Hinata had the gayest friends, he thought, then looking at Shino, who was poking the metal walls-looking for bugs. Kiba was now on the floor in a straight jacket, Hinata almost screamed. Akamaru barked, "WAN!" in an almost possessed way. The stewardess looked scarred, but grabbed the kennel, putting it on the conveyer belt, with all of Ino's random makeup crap.

"..." everyone thought as they looked at Kiba, now trying to gnaw through the straight jacket. HInata was on the virge of tears, but Naruto gave her a hug, and she instantly brightened up.

"Um...how do we get Kiba on the plane now?" Sakura asked awkwardly to the waxy faced stewardess.

"Oh-we'll deal with him, thank you!" she smiled, about to gnaw through her own face.

"But-he's our friend!" Hinata looked very sad yet annoyed at all this. Akamaru was part of Kiba; it was no wonder he didn't want some creepy woman taking him away.

"We'll take care of him, dearie. Thank you!" she twitched, then dragged Kiba away.

"FLIGHT 276-to SANFRANSISCO departing shortly," the whole crew then ran to flight 276.

The flight was very long. And then they had one to get to Florida.. Which was even longer. Neji didn't mind-he had ways to entertain himself. And Shikamaru played Go against the computer for nearly 5 hours straight. Shino twitched frequently-not liking being off the ground. Hinata gave him a hug-thinking that was right-but then he stared at her the whole time, which kind of creeped Hinata out...

Sakura and Ino sighed and looked at Sasuke, who kept his eyes closed the whole time. "Kawaii, desu ne?" Ino giggled. "So desu ne!" Sakura squealed, then realized that she was AGREEING with Ino. That was creepy.

"Thanks for inviting me, Sakura!" Ino smiled. "I thought you'd want me gone-so I couldn't hog up Sasuke-but you invited me anyway. Thanks!"

Sakura stopped and looked at her friend. She hadn't thought of that-but it was nice that she and Ino were getting along-and taht Ino was nice enough to say that. That must have taken guts. "Un" Sakura smiled.

Lee swore to Neji, as he often did, that today would be the day he would show Sakura his immense love for her, then went on about how DISNEYWORLD would renew Neji and Tenten's youth. Neji muttered to himself, a little red, continuing to read some magazine. Tenten sat next to Lee, and kept smiling at Neji, which kind of got on his nerves, though at the same time, he liked it. He tried smiling back (this is neji-so that was a feat in and of itself) and she blushed a deep crimson, turning towards the window.

Choji ate all the free snacks, much to shikamaru's annoyance, and Naruto had nearly 20 things of ramen. Hinata looked at them with wide eyes; she loved ramen too. Naruto noticed and gave her one, but only having one pair of chopsticks on him, he fed them to her, which in and of itself made Hinata's cheeks a bright rose colour. If Kiba had been there, Naruto might have been half dead at this point.

Nobody knew, but Temari snuck on the plane. She heard that Shikamaru was going, along with Ino. To her, this was a bad combo which probably meant that Ino was goign to hit on Shikamaru. HER Shikamaru. Temari wouldn't let this happen, so she disguised herself with a fake mustasche with glasses (the ones you find in teh dollar store), and no body noticed. She hid behind her fan, and watched him play Go. SIGHS He's so cute when he thinks...Temari thought to herself.

At last, the long flights of DOOM were over, and they landed in Florida, in a different time zone.

"AND STAY OUT!" someone screamed, throwing Kiba and Akamaru out of the plane, much to HInata's surprise. Poor Kiba, she thought, He was stuck in the bottom this whole time?

"So degrating.."Kiba almost barked.

"Maybe its because you look too much like your freakin' dog..." Neji muttered. Ok-this is why Neji hated Kiba...

FLASHBACK

"Oh-Hihi, Kiba," Hinata muttered on the phone, when she still had her timidity.

"Hey Hinata-do you want to train today? Shino can't come, but we could-just the two of us..."

Hinata blushed a little, "Um, ok-Kiba-sounds great!"

Neji overheard this, and concluded that his cousin liked Kiba. (She didnt by the way; Kiba was hitting on herag's belief) He hardly knew anything about Kiba, but he assumed the punk didnt have as noble of blood as the HYUUGAS! CHWAH! So, he didn't want his cousin getting hooked up with some unknown guy. It would degrate the whole HYUUGA! chwah house. Plus, it would make Hinata miserable-an added bonus.

NO MORE FLASHBACK

"What?!" Kiba got ticked off by this guy. He was nothign like HInata; how were teh two related?

"Hmn," Neji muttered, continuing on, Tenten following behind, sticking her tongue out at Kiba. She didn't like him...just because.

"We're here!" Hinata smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky. It was still warm here, unlike in Japan, where snow had covered...everywhere. Shino collapsed on the ground, finding bugs. Good.

"LET'S GO GET RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, running out of the airport.

"NARUTO! WAIT! WERE NOT IN JAPAN ANYMORE-" Hinata shouted, running after him. She eventually grabbed his arms before he got too far, smiling, "Let's find the others!"

He shrugged, forgetting the ramen, but looking at the pretty girl grabbing his arms, saying "Ok,"

"... " Lee and Sakura looked off, when Lee asked, "So Sakura, what is it that we do now?"

"I guess, we go to our hotel rooms and drop our stuff off...TENTEN!" she shouted. Lots of American tourists were staring at the twelve oddly clad, shouting ninjas.

"WHAT, SAKURA?" She shouted back, running past Neji.

"What hotel did you book?"

"The DisneyLand Resort!" she replied simply. "That's ok, isn't it?" she looked unsure as Sakura's face drooped, hoping maybe something more...romantic.

"Ok, I guess we need to find a taxi..." She walked out the door, shouting.

"CHOTTO!" A scared looking man stopped.

"How ma..many?" he asked, as Naruto and Hinata came back, Naruto staring at her Hyuugan eyes, which he suddenly noticed were very prettyauthor-SQUEALZ!.

"12!" Ino said as though it were so simple. The man's eyes grew huge, especially seeing the nearly evil Akamaru go "WAN!" Then he saw Neji's clear eyes, stare, "You will drive us,"

The driver shook his head, "But...youyou might want...another taxi too-"

"It'll be fine," Tenten said plainly, climbing into the taxi.

"LET"S STUFF KIBA IN THE BACK AGAIN!" Neji said, making Hinata look sad.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru muttered. "So many freakin' people in one taxi..."

To say it was crowded was the understatement of the year. Sakura convinced Ino to sit on Shikamaru's lap, much to his displeasure, well...I guess everyone else sat on each other. Except Kiba, who was stuffed in the trunk with Akamaru and everyone's small bags. Shino decided to sit on the roof...because he could, and everyone else double buckled. Sasuke decided to just walk, which was stupid, but oh well oO. Naruto convinced Hinata to sit with him, which made her very red, especially when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled, which made Hinata even more red-Sakura knew. Somehow, with Tenten forced over Neji, and Sakura pushed over Lee, (don't THINK TOO MUCH INTO THIS! PLEASE! INNOCENT!!!!!!), everyone red on the face, and Choji...where did choji go? Oh well, the taxi moved on, weighing over 2 tons at least (with choji, that is).

The ride was very awkward and long, though Naruto seemed to be liking it. Temari followed, somehow with her snazzy fans of DOOM authorfault in plot-IGNORE IT! But eventually, it was over. And even later of an eventually, Sasuke came, dragging choji who fell...out the window...oO Everyone fell out at the same time, which was kind of funny, and the driver demanded more pay, to compensate for the crazy guy on the roof, who put a fake spider through the window, just to see Ino scream and grab Shikamaru. Who would have guessed.

Reluctanly, Sakura pulled out her card, constantly looking at Sasuke, hoping he would be manly enough to offer to pay. But nope. He stood there, glaring at the bright facode of teh Disney resort. She moved the card closer, still watching Sasuke. He didn't notice. But then, ROCK LEE! theme music came and gave the driver twice as much as was owed. In Cash. Sakura looked at him, first wondering where the heck he got $200 or so dollars. In Cash. Then, she wondered why he was being so nice.

"Thanks, Lee!" she smiled. He almost melted, seeing her adorably sweet smile. That alone, to him, was worth far more than $200 dollars. In Cash.

"No problem, Sakura!" He replied, smiling back.

Everyone grabbed their things, and Hinata, seeing that no one would help Kiba out, grabbed him and pulled him out. He accidentaly...fell on her. Ok, maybe to KIBA it wasn't accidental, but either way, Hinata was very red and so was Kiba.

"Oh-thanks, Hinata," he said, instantly jumping up. Naruto looked back, a bit suspicious. Hinata smiled in a friendly way, then followed Naruto into the hotel.

There were two rooms-one for GIRLS one for GUYS. Nobody messed with that. Nobody had any objections. author-YEA FOR G RATED FAN FICS! Everyone unpacked, then got ready for going to Disney World. You see, since they came from Japan, the confusing time zones of DOOM gave them an extra day, so it was like...10:30 in the morning, though their bodies felt like it was...night. Everyone was tired (except Naruto!), but everyone was crazy enough to go to Disney world anyway.

When they got there, Neji and Sasuke were teh first two out of this cramped taxi. You think they'd learn. But no. When Neji and Sasuke walked into the Disney land resort, they saw some evil looking mouse with red pants and yellow shoes. He ran the place. "Orochimaru..." Sasuke thought right away. "Something I can kill..." Neji thought right away. So both were determined to find this so called "MICKEY MOUSE" and kill him.

They ran off to the castle, the girls callign for them to stop. "YOU NEED A TICKET!" TENTEN screamed at Neji. But neither of them stopped, determined to crush this "Mickey MousE".

Everyone else followed the rules and showed their tickets to the ticket ladies. But as Kiba walked through, another smile plastered woman stopped him, saying, "I'm sorry-no pets allowed!"

"AKAMARU"S NOT SOME FREAKIN PET!" Kiba shouted at her, Akamaru looking like he was about to kill her. "HES PART OF ME!" Cant anyone get it?

She looked terrified, and just let them through. Hinata was getting a little creeped out, squeezing Naruto's hand tighter (oh yah-Naruto's been holding Hinata's hand for a while. "Hey," Naruto reasoned, "Unlike Sakura, she doesn't hit me when I try to grab her hand. SO I'm not letting go,")

"Ooh!" Tenten was different. She was wearing a pink tanktop, rather than her usual Chinese top, and a black skirt. Tenten in a skirt. Something was wrong. Plus, she didn't have her hair in the usual buns, but rather, in two thin braids. It looked really nice. "Where do you want to go, Neji?" she smiled in a very girly way. This threw Neji off for a moment, but then he replied, "MICKEY MOUSE!"

Tenten was thrown back for a moment. Neji wanted to see Mickey Mouse. This was wierd. But she was going to roll with it. "Ok! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran off towards the Magical Castle...thing (ok-haven't been to disneyworld since I was 6. ANd I had chicken pox. So I'm ignorant about DisneyLand...whatever itscalled)

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted after them. This was so not going according to plans.

"Do you need them back, Sakura-hena?" Lee asked. Cherry blossom flower? HE was calling her flower? Since when had Lee given her affectionate nicknames? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Um-Well," Sakura was very confused. Now Naruto and Hinata were walking off somewhere, about to walk into some tree, staring into each other's eyes. She drooped her head. "It's ok, never mind"  
But it was too late. Lee wanted to do anything and everythign for his beloved Sakura, so he ran at lightning speed, grabbed Neji from behind, draggin Tenten too, saying "Sakura hena-I mean, Sakura-san needs you!" while Neji shouted, "BUT I NEED TO FIND MICKEY MOUSE!"

Apparently, Sasuke was thinking the same thing...Orochimaru-It had to be him. This place was too happy. It was suspicious...Just then, he got tackled by some guy in a costume. HE thought his name was something like...oh what did Sakura call him? It was Eeyore.

"You look almost as Emo as me," Eeyore replied in a meloncholy voice. Sasuke was on the ground, so surprised by that sudden tackle by some guy in a blue donkey costume.

"I"M NOT EMO! I'VE GOT A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX! THATS IT!!!" Sasuke shouted. "I NEED TO KILL OROCHIMARU!!"

Eeyore looked dully at him, "I don't know no Orochimaru. But I lost my tail. Will you find it for me?"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU STUPID TAIL! I'VE GOT TO KILL THE ONE THEY CALL MICKEY MOUSE!" Sasuke was back on his feet, ready to use his sharigan on this guy.

"I think you need a hug," Eeyore came to him, trying to grab him.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND MICKEY MOUSE!!!" Sasuke shouted. A little girl with cotton candy said to her mom, "That boy's not very nice, is he mommY? He doesn't like Eeyore..."

Ino heard Sasuke and then decided to use her mind transfer jutsu thing, so she'd be the one hugging Sasuke.

"LET GO!" He screamed. Ino was liking this a lot. That's when Sakura saw Ino's body drop, and she knew what was happening. Shikamaru was up against some tree, asking some lady at a stand if she sold any Sake. The girl was some student in training, and asked him in a preppy voice, "What's Saki?"

"It's Sake," he said dully. "Uhg...can I just have a Coke?"

"Here! That'll be $5!"

"Five Bucks? You've got to be kidding me! What a drag!" he didn't feel like doing anything to get one, so he wandered off by Choji, who just spent $20 on a bag of popcorn, a hot dog, and a drink. He didn't mind. It was his dad's cash, after all.

"I brought them back, Sakura!" Lee smiled as he dragged Tenten and Neji towards her.

"AAHHH!!" Sakura screamed, pulling on her beautiful yet short peach hair. "ITS ALL GOING WRONG!!!"

Lee looked sad, as though this was somehow his fault. He dropped Neji and Tenten, then said to Sakura, "If I have done something wrong, I'll run 300 laps around this park!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!!!" SAkura's inner person screamed out through her. Naruto and HInata stopped. Neji and Tenten stopped. Even Ino stopped hugging Sasuke, and returned to her own body.

"Let's just go together-on some ride..." she muttered, very annoyed.

"Ok..." everyone muttered, except Shino, who had lots of beetles on his hand. He had never seen this type of bug before...

So, Sakura led the group to random rides. Neji and Sasuke kept their eyes peeled for Mickey MOuse, as though they were on some A rank mission. Tenten laughed, which made Neji turn around, red in the face, especially as she said, "Relax, Neji! This isn't a mission-just enjoy it!"

He had never seen Tenten like this. Then he remembered what Sakura and Hinata had said-something about that she thought this was a date or somethign...I guess I'll play along with it...Neji thought reluctantly, grabbing her hand as he muttered, "Alright," reluctantly. Man, girls are beating me-what's wrong with me? He asked himself. Tenten got very red, staring at his hand holding hers.

First, Sakura decided the teacup ride would be good. Sasuke shuttered every time the mouse popped out of the teapot, thinking it would throw shuriken at them, or something. Sakura laughed, trying to get him to relax. He didn't know the meaning of the word. Ino laughed and gave him another hug, which disturbed both him and Sakura. Shikamaru was sure the mouse was in a hangover. If a robotic mouse COULD be in a hangover. Choji sat, trying to still eat, but failing miserably.

Hinata kept on sliding into Naruto, since he was spinning their tea cup so fast. "This is awesome! Believe it!" he kept on shouting, much to the annoyance of some poser skater elementary school kid in the teacup next to him.

Neji span his and Tenten's too hard, causing the metal wheel to fly off. It hit a guy dressed up as Peter pan upside the head. Tenten's eyes widened, wondering what they were going to do as the teacup began to spin unnaturally fast. Then, the teacup fell off of the track, rolling into the fence that enclosed the teacup ride. Tenten and neji fell out, the teacup falling on top of them, bumping into Naruto's cup, causing Naruto and Hinata's to suddenly stop, making Hinata ram into Naruto by accident.

The whole ride then stopped, a little three year old girl started crying. "MOMMY! I DON"T WANT IT TO STOP!" She saw Sasuke's head, then hopped out of her teacup, and hit him upside the head, saying "MISTER! YOU STOPPED THE RIDE! MAKE IT WORK AGAIN!"

Sasuke was very annoyed at this point, and went to hit the little girl, when Sakura went, "NO! Don't hurt her!"

The mother quickly came to grab her child, saying to Sasuke, "DONT HURT MY LITTLE GIRL

"YOUR ACCOMPISE!" Sasuke screamed as he ripped off the head of Minnie. It was Hana.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!!!" Both Itachi and Sasuke shouted.

"Because Itachi's here!" she smiled and gave Itachi a kiss. This was too much for Sasuke to handle.

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted, about to go insane. If he hadn't hit that point already.

So was Sakura. She found Hinata, who was being offered by Naruto, in far more gentlemanly of a way than Sakura found possible, some cotton candy, which Hinata blushed and took a bite of. Now both of them had bright blue dye all over their face. author-YEA HIGH FRUCTOSE CORN SYRUP! "What do I DO?!" Sakura cried to her friend.

Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Do you want some Cotton Candy too?"

"NO I DON"T NARUTO!" she whacked him, which made Hinata almost angry at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, "I was having a great time!"

Sakura tried to breathe calmly. "Sasuke's about to kill Mickey Mouse, Neji and Tenten are wandering off WHO KNOWS WHERE, and Shikamaru's trying to get high on CokeCola...and Choji's spending all our money on food.., and now Ino's depressed-and Lee's being overly nice-"

Hinata blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just-" Sakura was about to cry- "This is totally not what I thought-"

Hinata laughed, "What did you expect? Our team is crazy! They're always like this!"

Sakura hadn't thought about that. "But still..." she said lamely.

Hinata ignored her, looking over her shoulder, laughing. "Did you see where Shikamaru wandered off?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to see him with a GIANT plush bear for Ino, which made Ino turn bright red and give him a hug. "I'd bet he's not saying that that was a drag..." she laughed.

Temari, who was now above a parkbench with a hyperactive squirrel, saw the whole thing-how Ino hugged Shikamaru, and he got a bit red. GRRRRRRRRR...she said through gritted teeth, scaring off the squirrel.

Somehow, everyone wandered to the same rollercoaster-which made Hinata a little freaked out, and Choji reluctant to eat much more. Kiba and Akamaru suddenly appeared again. They were...somewhere. I don't know where. And Shino was covered in beetles-enjoying the moment.

Everyone got in, except for Akamaru, who watched their stuff (especially Ino's bear, which he thought was real, and growled at it), and the coaster began with a sudden thrust forward. Hinata screamed for a moment, but Naruto put his arm around her and smiled, which made her smile. Kiba looked at Hinata and Naruto jealously. Tenten and Neji looked bored, until the coaster plummeted down the steep track, when Neji grabbed Tenten's hand. Shikamaru's eyes got wide, and Ino put her arm around his, a little scared herself. Choji leaned over the side, and Shino was sad to see some bugs fly off of him. Well...as for Lee and Sakura-Lee was enjoying it very much-shouting over the roar of the tracks that rollercoasters were very youthful, which brought a smile to Sakura's face. She was nervous herself-since this was a wooden coaster that felt liek it would burst at any second, dropping them down hundreds of feet. Lee seemed to pick up on this, but unsure of what to do, he held Sakura's hand (seeing that Neji was doing that-it seemed right), which made her look up at him, totally forgetting the ride.

So wow-it was an actually normal ride. Amazing. Nobody tried to kill anyone. Well, Sasuke apparently didn't at least, looking very bored as he walked off. Everyone continued on through the park-the guys twitching at the disney princesses who looked at them oddly. Tenten, on the otherhand, hugged all of them. Neji, for some reason, got very annoyed by this, and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away.

As they walked on, Sakura saw a karaoke place. Wow. Even Americans liked those.

"Hey-let's do karaoke!" Sakura said to everyone, who seemed a little surprised by this sudden outburst.

"I...I don't know..." Hinata stuttered, looking at the stand. "I've never been good at karaoke..."

"Sounds like fun!" Ino replied, her arm still around Shikamaru.

So Sakura and Ino ran into the karaoke place, dragging Hinata, and finally found Tenten, dragging her in too. The guys stood there for a moment, very confused at what the heck was going on. None of them could sing, so karaoke seemed like a total drag. But Naruto, always being hyperactive, replied, "KARAOKE! YAH!" and ran off after the girls. Reluctantly, a few guys followed.

They flipped through the song book, and noticed that they were ALL IN ENGLISH...oO. That could be a problem. They didn't recognize a single one.

"Sumimasen-" Sakura asked the guy at the counter.

"Wha...?" the guy asked, obviously on a winter job shift, earning minimal wage.

"Oh-Gomen! I mean-sorry-do you have any J-pop?" Sakura blushed.

"Yah-like Love ♥ Shine by BeForU?" Ino asked.

"Or KiraKira by HeartsGrow? Maybe KoinoKlutch by Noria?" Hinata asked.

"No-do you have any CherryBoom songs? OR LARCENCIEL? " Tenten asked, liking HongKong pop more.

The guy stood there as though there weren't three hyper girls around him, and one that was just very happy. "Wha...?" he asked again.

"Do you speak English?" Ino spelled out.

"...Yah," he replied.

"Then-do you have any songs NOT in english?"

"...Yah," he replied as he pulled out a karaoke book in Spanish.

Ino pulled on her platinum blonde hair. "NOT SPANISH! DO WE LOOK LIKE WE"RE SPANISH?!"

"...Dunno" he replied, lazily chewing gum. "Are you french?"

"NO! WE"RE NIHONJIN!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "JAPANESE!"

Hinata stood awkwardly for a moment, thinking "I know some songs in French..." That's when Naruto bolted in, seeing Sakura hold this minimal wage guy by his collar.

"Got any Ramen?" He asked as though nothing was happening.

"..." the guy looked from the peach headed girl to Naruto, then to Hinata, Tenten, and Ino who were fighting over who was the hottest guy in LarcenCiel. "...Are you foreign exchange students?"

"We're here to do KARAOKE-which is Japanese!" Tenten shouted. Neji then walked in, wondering what the heck was going on.

Naruto scratched his head. "What kind of karaoke place doesn't have ramen? America's wierd..."

"Oh-I know some English songs-" Kiba said as he walked in too.

"..." The girls all turned around. "Conformist," they muttered.

He pulled out some cash (getting confused about the exchange rate of YEN and Dollars), and walked into a booth. "...ok then"

"Oh ya!" Tenten pulled out her CD player, "I've got a CD with LarcEnCiel songs on it! There's an instrumental track on it!"

"...Then what's the point in paying, Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten frowned.

"Whatever, let's get out of here..." Sakura looked disappointed as the guys were thinking "YEA! WE don't have to sing!"

Well, the day was wearing off, and it was time that they ate...some sort of dinner. So they went to the Pinochio restraunt above the "Its a Small World" ride.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were ready to jump through the glass and break every single one of those stupid dancing dolls that constantly sang "ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Lee didn't seem to mind, almost beginning to sing along, when Neji grabbed him and said, "Sing and You'll DIE" Sakura gave him a glare, but he ignored it.

The rest of the day seemed almost-normal. Oh-except that Neji noticed some plush Chip and Dales, which were almost as addicting as the plush monkeys, and Tenten had to drag him out by the ear. Kiba had Pluto ears-which Hinata had to admit, were kind of cute, though she thought Naruto was far more cute with Mickie Mouse Ears. What was most entertaining was seeing Sasuke's face when Naruto put them on. "MICKIE MOUSE!" he shouted, charging for Naruto, making Naruto and Neji twitch at the same time.

But night fell, and fireworks filled the sky over the Magic Kingdom. The girls sighed to themselves-this was so romantic. This kind of thing didn't happen every day when you were a shinobi.

Hinata had a really cute plush of Pooh bear (that Naruto bought her ) cradled in her arm as her eyes opened wide to the brightening sky. She couldn't think of a more amazing day in her life. Ever. Now-Naruto had his arm around her. NARUTO! She would have never been so daring to dream that one day-one day so soon-he would be like this. "Hinata-" he said in an almost serious tone, which woke Hinata up from her thoughts. "You're really...beautiful" she seemed in a trance for a few moments, just looking into his eyes-her face frozen in utter surprise and esctacy.

Kiba looked bored, though his eyes kept wandering to Naruto and Hinata. He didn't like seeing Hinata with some...guy besides him. It was annoying. Akamaru apparently agreed, his worn voice barking "WAN!"

Sakura smiled. This was how she hoped it would end. They would all look at the stars-hoping it would never end. The only difference was that she had hoped that Sasuke would have his arm around her. But now-it was Rock Lee-and she liked it that way.

Shikamaru decided that after all, this trip wasn't a drag. Ino looked so happy...that must have been worth something. He didn't know however, that Temari was watching from some tree-angrily looking at Ino. She had had enough of them. Man, she muttered to herself, why didn't I get my brothers to come? This isn't going to be too easy to separate them...she grumbled. Why did she even come-halfway across the world-just to see her LOVE (now whether Shikamaru would agree with this...) with some other girl??????

That's when she sprang from behind, her fan ready to whack Ino upside the head. But Shikamaru saw her first. "Temari?" he asked, and she fell right where she was.

"Shikamaru!" she said, trying to sound happy and innocent. Ino looked suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Um-well-" Temari was ready to strangle this girl. She was so annoying... "I just wanted to talk to Shikamaru..."

"..." Ino looked at her suspiciously. "You like him, don't you?"

Temari froze, growing beet red, trying to think of a comeback. "WELL-"

"What?" Shikamaru turned around, caught off guard, "We were on one mission together-and you like me after that?"

Temari was still frozen. It was like her fight with him at the exams. What was there to say-Oh hey-I've been stalking you and your girlfriend all day??? No. That wouldn't work. Well.. what was there to do? She didn't have much chokra left for KICKBUTT moves. Plus, would she really want to hit her LOVE with them? Maybe his girlfriend...but, that was a whole other story...

But that was when Choji had to look at his watch (duh-since he had no girlfriend to stare at..and the fireworks bored him...), when he belted out-fracturing everyone's thoughts. "NO! It's almost 10! I'm gonna miss my show!" and he ran towards the parkinglot. Reluctantly, Shikamaru parted from Ino, chasing after Choji. "Choji-COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"YES!" Temari thought, as she grabbed her fan, and whacked Ino upside the head with it, her big head going through the paper of the fan.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR????!!!!" Ino screeched, making everyone else turn their heads.

"...Temari?" Tenten asked, wondering what her rival was doing here, trying to kill Ino, "Why are you trying to kill Ino?"

"DIE!" Temari screamed, doing all sorts of Sand Village moves on Ino, Ino falling to the floor soundlessly. Neji glared, his arm protectively around Tenten, thinking "she'd better not try that stunt on Tenten..." Tenten grabbed some spare shuriken from her pocket...just in case...

That's when chaos resumed. Kiba decided to then shout at Naruto, who looked like he was about to try and kiss Hinata. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. But either way, Kiba didn't like it. Akamaru bit Naruto's leg, and he freaked out, dropping his bag of popcorn, which spilled all over Hinata, who looked very stunned about all of this.

Shino was on the ground for no apparent reason, KOed, and Sasuke was looking for Micky Mouse with a paranoid glare, muttering "ITACHI " under his breath. Sakura screamed-everything falling apart before her eyes once again.

Lee then got annoyed-determined to do whatever he needed to to make Sakura happy. So he used his lightning speed to grab Choji and Shikamaru, which somehow made everything else go ok, especially when Shikamaru used his shadow juditsu thing on Temari, and Naruto used shadow clones to chase Kiba away, much to Hinata's delight this time as Naruto went to kiss her. This time, no one tried to stop them.

"Oh..." Sakura finally stopped, realizing that that all happened outloud, looking embarrased at Lee. "Thank you Lee! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she smiled, and Lee knew that this whole trip was worth it. He wrapped her in a hug, and she didn't try to kill him! YES! This was something Gai-sensei would be proud of! YOUTH RENEWED TO EVERYONE!!!!

Neji and Tenten decided to ignore the pandemonium, sit down, and just stare at the sky. Choji tried to tell them to hurry up, but Neji just hit him. "Neji..." Tenten began, Neji a bit confused.

"Thanks! This has been the best time I've had...ever!"

Oh yah, Neji thought, she thinks I set his up. Oh well-it makes it look like I did something great-so ok! "Will this make it even better?" he asked, SMILING! (woah...Tenten sure can work wonders!!) , giving her a quick kiss. She looked like she was about to faint, which was very rare for Tenten.

After a while, some security guard people dragged Kiba and Akamaru over to where the group was, and said that they had found this dog looking kid chased by loads of Blond kids...that all looked the same. They looked at Naruto, then said, "Kinda like that guy-" Hinata laughed awkwardly. Man, Americans were stupid. Then someone Ino called "Donald Duck" came, with a squeaky fake voice, to tell them to leave. The park was about to close. Everyone looked reluctantly at DisneyLand they had all started to like it-even Sasuke was beginning to enjoy himself, finding a wooden standup of Mickie Mouse to punch.

"Well," Sakura began, looking mainly at Lee, "I guess we do have part of a day tomarrow-and if Choji hasn't spent all our money-we can come back!" Everyone agreed to that. Except Temari, who was kindof stuck behind a tree. Some security guards with Mickie Mouse ears later came and dragged her out of the park. But now, Some people dressed in stuffy costumes of CHIP and DALE came, and grabbed the twelve ninjas, dragging them to the gate.

When Naruto was spotted on some roof, with Hinata shouting at him to get off, some guards with Pluto ears came with a straight jackets and bound Naruto. Poor HInata. She must have looked like she was crazy.

So-the lights of DisneyWorld dimmed, and the music began to slow down, but everyone had hope that they could come back (if the security guards would let them back in...)-to a place they didn't have to think about the fact that they were ninjas. So there were some places left in the world without someone trying to kill you. Unless you're Kiba.

♥

extra:

The next day, tenten decided to check on neji, who was the last one in the guy's room. She knocked, but no one answered. "..Neji?" she asked, a little worried. Had something happened to him? So she burst the door off its hinges, to see Neji with a stuffed Monkey. She tried to supress her laugh. "Neji? Is that from when we helped Lee with a gift for Sakura? You still have that?!"

"my monkey!" Neji looked at her as though she were insane.

"what is it with you and MONKEYS?" she asked, getting very troubled about this new neji. "Does Hinata know about this? Or Lee? Or A THERAPIST?!"

"..." Neji just stared for a moment, wondering what to say.

"Hey, Tenten-are you ready?" Hinata asked, but then she noticed the door that was now on the floor, and Neji with a monkey, and Tenten, pointing at him with an odd look on her face.

"NEJI! You still have that monkey!" Hinata laughed.

"MEH!" he threw the monkey at Hinata, knocking her down. "I told you they hated you," he glared, back to himself.


	2. The Next DayOF DOOM!

_requested-OK?!_

Well-the first day was...hectic to say the least. you would know-since you read it and commented like a nice person-right? Anyway,the sun rose and a new day called..."our heros"(as the narrorator on Poke'mon would say...sweat drop) back to the world of childhood wonder.

Hinata woke with an adorable yawn, that if anyone else had been awake to hear, would have cried "KAWAII!!". But no. Everyone was lazy tired. But Hinata was productive! She gingerly tiptoed over everyone else, going to the computer-trying to get to her internet journal/blog of doom! Yesterday HAD to get put in! HAD TO! It was amazing-and she was still having chills where Naruto actually put his ARM around HER! Hinata internally squealz

She went to the keyboard and started typing (something involving NARUTO-KUN!, hearts, obnoxious IM smiley faces, and rabid squirrels becuase no one can forget them!!!!!)

Ino then suddenly woke up with a jolt, saying something like "FOOD! NEED FOOD!" then she ran outside, down to the complimentary continental breakfast (say that three times fast:I DARE YOU!!!! megumichan's pointing finger of DOOM!). Sakura then woke up slowly, saw HInata at hte computer, then dropped back to sleep.

Tenten was cuddling some plush (?! WOAH-it oddly resembled Neji...HMMMMM...), muttering in her sleep something like, "Lee-get away from those mushrooommmss...DONT EAT ONE YOU RETARD!" she punched Sakura in her sleep, thinking it was lee. Her once BIG forehead was now...HUGE! She screamed, and HInata nervously flipped around inteh swively chair. Temari magically woke up from the corner, where she snuck in. She saw this fight, and was entertained, so she threw some conveniently placed popcorn at Tenten's head. She didn't like Tenten.

Ino came back up in a dash, five donuts in her arms (choji's habits rubbed offon her...) Choji was followingher from behind like some stalkerish dog-"Please Ino-I only had 10...just one more...?"

"MINE!" She said savagely, cradling her precious chocolate sprinkle donuts. He pouted. 

She opened the door to find hinata screaming and tryingto pull Sakura and Tenten apart as they had gotten into some crazy fight, while Temari threw popcorn at them.

... oO Ino stared for a while, wonderingwhether to laugh at the big bump on Sakura's forehead, or to kick Temari out the window. Hm...tempting...temptinng...stinkin choices. Why?

"Forehead girl, stop hitting Tennie-chan,"

"TENNIE CHAN?!" Tenten shouted, rather offended.

"Yes, you are Tennie-chan."

"Hn." She said in a Nejiish tone that only SHE-being Neji's ONLY STALKER could imitate.

"Ino-pig," Sakura scowled.

"SHIKA STEALER!" Temari added, pointing an accusing finger at Ino. Poor Ino chan. HUG

"SAND STALKER!" Ino shouted back. Temari was taken back , very offended.

"Hinata!" Hinata shouted out of place innocently. Everyone stared at teh adorable Hyuuga heiress.

Popcorn littered the floor, and Temari would not take blame. So, Choji started to eat it. Why was...Choji still there? Ask me not-I am mearly the writer! (evil laugh)

"Choji. Out. NOw. This is the GIRLS room," Ino glared.

"But--" he whimpered-still like a little dog. "Food---"

Temari threw the bucket of CALORIECRAP (this is unofficially a brand name now, declares Megumi-chan) popcorn. Choji fell back into the hallway, when Sakura slammed the door.

"Well...so what's the plan, Sakura?" Hinata asked, wondering if today could be as great as yesterday.

"I'm...not quite sure. Do you guys want to go to Disney again? There's more to Florida than Disney.."

"But its fun!" Hinata protested.

"I liked it..." Ino was reluctant to admit.

"UHHHHH-" Temari hit her head on a chair. "You little children-you still want to go to the theme park?"

"...why are you still here, Temari?" Tenten asked.

"...My brothers are boring after a while.." she muttered truthfully. "..Yah know, with the blood lust and all. It's annoying. And obviously I can't just say, 'Hey guys-lets do karaoke!' They'd kill me. Perhaps literally..." she said under her breath. Hinata was teh only one who looked fully sympathetic. Tenten almost did, but then she remembered the chonin exams and lost every ounce of pity, maintaining a Nejiish stoic expression.

Hinata got up and hugged poor Temari-chan. Temari was very surprised by this, but it was adorable! Though Temari was tough in nature, she didn't seem to mind. She hugged Hinata back. "Thanks, Hinata-chan,"

Sakura's inner self shouted, "YAH! HUGGING!" and joined. Reluctantly, Ino got up too, dragging Tenten. RANDOM GROUP HUG!!! YEA!!!!! (megumi seriously bored...)

Now, there was a mass blob of Konichi in the middle of the hotel room.

...oO "wHAT do we do now?" Ino asked.

"I guess...we get the boys, somehow..." Sakura mused.

"TENTEN! Since you're the tomboy here, go wake up the boys!" Tenten stood there, thinking, You must be jesting..

"You must be joking.." she said, annoyed at Sakura. "No. I'm not going in there."

"Well-who else will?"

"Can't Temari? She's all tough-she BEAT me-remember?"

"..." Temari looked at the carpet, her blonde ponytails bobbing. 

"No-We're going to be friends with Temari-chan from this point on-thanks to Hinata's inspirational hug!" Sakura declaired. Hinata did a little Victory dance in the corner. Temari smiled.

".." Tenten was defeated, until she saw unconscious Choji. "Um..hello-why not Choji?"

"Oh yah..." Ino muttered, thinking about how pathetically stupid they all were when it came to NORMAL things. She kicked Choji from off his stomach. "Get up, lard,"

"Neyahhhh-" Choji muttered under his breath. "I..Ino?" He slowly opnened his eyes.

"Wake everyone up, Choji kun-" Ino gave a stern look, like a mother to some evil little child who just ate a handful of mutant worms oO...

"HEyokeah..." Choji got up lazily, walkign ot the door. He walked into the guy's room, and did his magical BIG STOMACH OF DOOM! Juditsu whatever. Everyone woke up as he rolled over sleeping bags. And the girls got to watch. That was fun, especially when Neji screamed. And Shikamaru screamed. Then there was Shino, who screamed, and a bug flew off his face. Darn it-he was still wearing his glasses. Tenten and INo were ROFL. Then Sasuke screamed totally OOC. Sakura and Ino were gagging in laughs.

"CHOJI YOU MORON!!!" someone (most likely Kiba) threw a pillow at his big head.

"OHWWWWW!" Choji whined as he changed to normal size.

Shika and Sasuke went back to sleep. So Ino walked over and screamed intheir ears, when they screamed again. Tenten was still ROFL. That is, Until Neji glared at her w/o a shirt may I add, which only made Tenten get bright red and stop.

In fact, this sudden noticing of the girls lookign through the widelly open door seemed to get all the guys glaring, until Sasuke (beign the only one with a BRAIN) slammed the door, and beat up Choji (poor Choji, tear)

Tenten was still on the floor, but now in a commaish state, bright red with distant chocolate eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and went into the girls room, getting ready. The others followed suit.

"LEt's go!" Sakura shouted triumphantly five minutes later. Rock Lee agreed, much youth in his step. He had a new snazzzy outfit that Sakura picked out for him, kindly disuading him from the jump suit. It was still green-but a turtle neck top, with black jeans! To think that Lee could look as though he had...fashion! GASP!

She and Lee led the way, dashing down the hall. Slowly, Shikamaru and Ino followed, and Naruto and Hinata, and...um...then a random group of Shino, Kiba, a beaten up Choji, Sasuke, Temari, and...wait, that's it. I think.

Tenten decided to wait for neji, who was the last one in the guy's room. She knocked, but no one answered. "..Neji?" she asked, a little worried. Had something happened to him? So she burst the door off its hinges, to see Neji with a stuffed Monkey. She tried to supress her laugh. "Neji? Is that from when we helped Lee with a gift for Sakura? You still have that?!"

"my monkey!" Neji looked at her as though she were insane.

"what is it with you and MONKEYS?" she asked, getting very troubled about this new neji. "Does Hinata know about this? Or Lee? Or A THERAPIST?!" 

"..." Neji just stared for a moment, wondering what to say.

"Hey, Tenten-are you ready?" Hinata asked looking back, but then she noticed the door that was now on the floor, and Neji with a monkey, and Tenten, pointing at him with an odd look on her face.

"NEJI! You still have that monkey!" Hinata laughed.

"MEH!" he threw the monkey at Hinata, knocking her down. "I told you they hated you," he glared, back to himself.

Naruto saw Hinata fall back from teh impact of...a monkey? He ran back to Hinata's side.

"NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR COUSIN!" he shouted protectively.

"Oh---Na..Naruto-kun-It's nothign-don't worry!" Hinata got up and smiled. But Naruto wasn't convinced.

"GOSH, Neji! Stop being mean to Hina-chan! Why do you pick on her? She could kill-" Naruto was interrupted by Neji's threatening stance.

"None of your business, Uzimaki."

"YEs it is!!!! Now that I'm Hina-chan's boyfriend-"

"NARUTO Kun?" Hinata looked up with bright big eyes, shimmering in esctasy. "You...you mean that?"

"Well, hehe-" Naruto shrugged, embarrased, "I was going to ask you-and I was hoping you'd say yes-"

"Of course, Naruto kun!" She smiled and gave him a big hug, ignoring Neji's inconvenient presence. Tenten just stared and watched.

Naruto smiled hugely. "Believe it!" ...oO Tenten and Neji stared at each other for a moment, then turned away red. Neji prayed he would never be that stupid around Tenten. Ever.

"If you hurt her--" Neji pointed a finger at an UBER happy Naruto. "You..." He thought. "There won't be anythign of you left..." wow that sounded so retarded. Tenten laughed. sighs

"Neji-san, stop it!" Hinata frowned as she returned to Naruto's embrace. AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! SOO...KEUWT!!! writer falls to floor in NaruHina dreams

Ok, so they all travel to disney world again. This time, in the well thought out TWO taxis. Still stuffed, adn Shino still on the roof (this was a naive and innocent taxi driver who had no idea what he was getting into...)

So-at Disney worlld!!! Ye! Naruto was sort of in some happy trance thing. Shikamaru looked concerned. Turning to Temari, (not Ino, to Ino's frustration) he asked, "What's with Naruto?"

"It's Hinata's Inspirational Hugs!" Temari cried totally OOC. Shikamaru stared at her for a while. ...oO

"Try it on Neji! Let's see what happens!" Tenten thought excitedly, telling Hinata as she heard Temari's reply.

"um..Ok-" Hinata reluctantlly walked up to her cousin, who gave her the eye that read, "you're still alive?"

Then, she spontaneously wrapped her arms around his neck in a happy hug, as she said, "You're the bestest cousin evah, Neji-NIIIII-san!" Again, TOTALLY OOC!

Neji seemed unmoved by this for a moment. Then, as hinata let go, he said in monotone. "I feel very complete and happy now." Turnign to Tenten, he suddenly kissed her.

oO Rock Lee twitched, yet with utter happy...Youthness! Tenten-well, what to say? She kept that kiss as long as she could-until Kiba hit Neji over the head, apparently annoyed he was one of the few without an eternal love...Tenten then gave out a little kidish cry. Then Neji gave her a big cute hug! AWWW... Sasuke walked to the side, and threw up on some innocent chipmunk.

Well...then there was that awkward moment of silence when NEji and Tenten realized that NO-they were not in some unknown woods alone, where they could be all happy and train and...whatever. No. THey were in Disney land, where lots of little children stopped, and either

1) poked them

2) asked, "MOmmy who are the wierd people?"

3) asked, "Mommy? Why are those two hugging? Do they like each other? Where do babies come from?!"

4) tried to pull Akamaru's tail. Kiba had to restrain him as the little children ran away, screaming about suing the scary boy who had red marks on his cheeks. 

"Um..." Neji muttered, trying to reluctantly push Tenten away. Then he magically returned to his stoic self.

Well, everyone now had to get over the fact they just saw THE stoic Neji Hyuuga passionately kiss Tenten-the weapons mistress. Hinata laughed. Manipulating people's minds was fun-especially since it was utterly unintentional.

"Well-where shall we start today?" Sakura asked the group to break this piercing awkward silence. 

"..."

"..."

"..."

Well, so much for that. Tenten was looking at the very facinating, trash littered ground. Her face was cherry red. Neji looked up at the sky, no emotion readable. Sakura really didn't like this silence.

"SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING TO MAKE SAKURA NO LONGER SAD!" Rocklee said very lamely. Just for that, people started to talk again. Sakura smiled and gave Leekun a hug! YEA!! HUGS!!! (Sasuke: what the crap is with this writer and hugs? Author: SASUKE SPEAKS! ITS A MIRACLE!)

"Let's do the teacups again!" Ino suggested. Neji frowned at this suggestion. NOt again. Sasuke twitched at this suggestion. But that was just a normal Sasukeish thing to do anyway.

"NO." Shika muttered. 

"Well...what rides didn't we see?"

Shikamaru's eyes got wide as he saw the evil smile on Ino's face grow. He hid behind Temari, who pulled out her fan, ready to hit Ino...or whatever.

"WE didn't-" But Temari covered her mouth.

"Wha-" Sakura asked, curiously. "What were you thinking, Inochan?"

"We didn't do-" she wrestled out of Temari's hold, "that ride-"

oO Wow-real specific there. But then they saw her pointing at the little kid ride of DOOm where you would drive Dumbo...whatever that was called.

"You've...got to be kidding," Shino spoke at last!

"Oh-It looks like fun!" Ino shouted. 

"Um...no it doesn't" four guys muttered at the exact same time.

Wow-Ino knew how to pick the...nice rides...Sakura thought, glaring at the stupid Dumbo elephants of DOOM.

"Too youthful..." Rock lee cringed. Ino apparently was the only one who wanted to go on, though Hinata had to supress a smile. So kewt...the elephants...she thought.

"NO." Tenten finally loooked up, at teh obnoxious little kids area of the park, where Ino was now dragging her and Neji. Why-I don't know. She was pulling Neji by his SNAAZZSZY long hair, which made him freak out and try to murder Ino.

"Comeon!" She grabbed Shika's hair with her teeth oO and he started shouting at her to let go. Temari ran after her beloved Shika. Choji muttered something and followed.

...NO. everyone else thought, and walked on. 

The epileptic lights and crack head-happy music songs made Neji REALLY want to kill himself. But of course, being the Happy Little Kid section, there was nothing that he could remotely hurt himself with. Just a tree. A tree he could bang his head against, until some ingenius idea would over power him. SO he stood there for a while, banging his head in an emo way against a tree. Tenten looked worried.

"Why do you want to go here, Ino? This is such a drag...It's not like we're kids anymore..." Shika muttered lazily, leaning against the tree Neji was mutilating himself with. 

"Because! Its somethign that doesn't let us remotely think about the fact that we're shinobi!" was her reply. 

Temari had to admit-this was so much different than the places she had been...it intreagued her. That's when a big yellow bear with a red shirt walked by.

"What's that?" she said in a calm voice, pointing at the bear.

"ITS POOHH!!!!" Ino screamed and glomped the innocent bear. Temari's eyes were huge, as she now began to look around the park. Choji was thinking for a moment, "Pooh..."

"Why, hello, somebody-" Pooh greeted in an obviously MINIMAL WAGE TEEN BOY voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ino!" Ino smiled, her arms around his neck. Shika was getting bothered by this. 

"Troublesome Ino, getting us in freakin' troublesome places..." he muttered.

"Why then, hello-Ino," Pooh kept his best "I am Winnie the Pooh-FEAR ME!" voice. 

"I LOVE YA!!!" She glomped him again, her blonde ponytail fluttering in the wind. Shika freaked out at this (as if Shika could freak out)

"INO?! What are you saying to that bear?!" He shouted. Temari was poking things at the nearest stand.

Pooh bear would be red if he wasn't in that suit, so he just stood there "..." "Is this your boyfriend, Ino?"

Ino cringed at the term, as did Shika. But for the sake of argument, Shika replied, "Yes-let's go, Ino-" and grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bear.

"I need a small smakeral..." Pooh muttered as he walked off.

Choji's eyes turned at this, "YOU HAVE FOOD?!" Choji ran after the bear.

"CHOJI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Ino screached. A little child cried somewhere. Temari was poking the big model of Muphasa that was conveniently placed.

"What's this, Shika-kun?" she asked, having heard none of the above conversation (good-b/c Ino would be dead if she had).

"That's called a tree, Temari.." he glared.

"OH!!" She said as though she were some four year old in another country. "What's this?" she pointed at the Peter Pan ride.

"Some crap," he replied.

"OH!!!" she thought. "What's that?!" She pointed at Chip and Dale, walkign by in costumes. Shika was about to strangle her, when the evil chipmunks came up to them.

"Welcome to DisneyLAnd!!!" They smiled and handed Temari a balloon. She giggled and began to poke it. Ino was trying to hide her utter excitement, as Shika was trying to hide his bloodlust.

"Isn't it so bright and happy?!" Chip asked in a hyper, high pitched voice.

At long last, Tenten ripped Neji from the tree, saying, "PLEASE NEJI! DONT DIE!!!! DONT DIE!!!!!" as if this were a very angsty fanfic. They hit the uber high priced souvenier shop that sold useless crap. But then they saw Chip and Dale.

"./..."

"No." Shika replied to the chipmunks.

"Why not?" Dale asked, still very youthful. Gai-sensei would have been proud.

"NOne of your FREAKIN BUSINESS!" Shika glared. Ino slapped him. 

"Stop that, Shika-kun!"

"What're you doing now, ShikamarU?" Neji muttered.

"Oh-are these your friends?" Chip asked, still in a fast high voice. 

"Friends?" Neji looked. "Uh...no."

Ino glared,and slapped him too. Tenten screamed.

"That's not nice!" Dale shouted, and hit Ino over the head with a hammer. 

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. ON?!" Neji shouted over the din of staring children, some of whom were shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT!" (the only words they had learned so far in elementary school)

"WE're on CHILDHOOD HAPPINESS!!!!" They replied in unison. 

"Gai-sensei...' Tenten and Neji twitched at the same time.

And they were right! Dale pulled his head off to reveal that familiar bowl cut. Tenten screamed, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Wow-of all the people to see, I would least expect the unyouthful Neji and Tenten," Gai sensei gave a smile. "It must be Lee's doing-I'm proud of you!" He did a magical YOSH! sign.

"..."

"If you're...gai...then, whose-" Ino asked as she pointed at Chip. Chip took his head off to reveal...

KAKASHI?!

Ino's jaw dropped, and Shikamaru stared.

"Kaka...shi sensei?! What are you doing here?"

He gave a bored look as he replied, "Long story..." Gaisensei gave an evil laugh.

"?!" Shika asked. Choji ran back with a big pot of Honey in his arms, courtesy of Pooh Bear. Oo

"Oh, Hi, Kakashi sensei-Gai-sensei" Choji muttered, his mouth covered in honey. 

"..." Gai and Kakashi stared.

"Well..we must spreaad the Youth to more children!" Gai sensei added happily. Kakashi was picked up a book, when Gai grabbed him and pulled him off.

"...Ok, that was seriously wierd." Shika muttered. Ino saw some shiney ride, grabbing Shika's arm pulling him off that way. Choji reluctantly followed, throwing some honey into his mouth.

Neji and Tenten were already off in some other direction. Oh well...

Shika's eyes grew large as Ino led him to the Dumbo Ride. "NOOO!!!" he shouted. "I REFUSE TO!!!! I WONT!!!"

"Aw, come on Shika-kun!" Ino said sweetly. "Its a short ride!"

Shika had a permanent twitch. No matter how many times Ino snapped her fingers, it wouldn't go away. Some random kid began to poke him. He was above the height limit. Perfect.

Ino pouted and decided to drag him on anyway. So she did. That still brought a security guard, chasing them, shouting, "YOURE TOO TALL!!!!" So now, Shika and Ino were in a blue Dumbo the Elephant, that rose no higher than 7 feet into the air. Shika was about to fling himself out, hoping it would do something bad, but it was too short. He ended up crying. Ino gave him a hug, which only made it worse.

"GET OFFF TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!" he shouted at her and she let go. Temari was in the one behind them, giggling and laughing. her childhood youth was renewed!!!! ♥

Meanwhile, Choji ate and Neji and Tenten began to aimlessly wander. Holding hands♥ Awww-how cute. Well, apparently a fan girl thought it was too cute, stalking them, shouting "NEJITEN FOEVAH!" Neji got seriously annoyed, punching the lights out of the girl. She obviously stopped stalking them.

Oh yah-the others.

Well, Shino found this 3D show about Bugs, and sat in for maybe...10 times, until a security guard with a princess tiara kicked him out.

Kiba and Akamaru angrily stalked Hinata and Naruto, who were walking hand in hand, towards all the loveyDovey rides-like...I have no idea...but yah, they were in love..and it was so cute!!!! . Well, not to Kiba, but to everyone else it was.

Sasuke watched Lee and Sakura suspiciously, who did the swing ride...20 times...in a row. Lee thought it was the most youthful ride there, and Sakura...had to agree. OOH was Sasuke-kun jealous?!

Lets see...HMMM ...who else?! Oh wait-that's everyone. I guess.

Sasuke was uber bored, so he took this hobby of stalking. That's when he ran into kiba-kun. Woah-they were both stalking people. So they decided to collide and make the SUPER AWESOME...STALKERZ team!!!! Chwahchwing! They decided to be like TeamRocket-Meowth played by Akamaru, who admittingly could not say "MEOWTH-THAT"S RIGHT!", but he had his signature "WAN!"

"BLASTING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" . Kiba shouted, a wig eerily like James on his head.

"Shuddup." Sasuke said lamely, a red wig on his head. Yes. He was Jesse. Don't ask.

Gai and Kakashi spontaneously find them COUGH I mean...chip and dale. Chip started to laugh, totally OOC. A furry woodland creature giggle. 

"?!" Sasuke glared.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi threw his head off. Sasuke screamed.

"TOO MANY REVELATIONS! FIRST, MICKEY MOUSE IS ITACHI...AND THEN MMINNIE IS HANA INUZUKA AND NOW-YOU"RE SOME FURRY WOODLAND CREATURE?!"

"YEP." Kakashi muttered, bored. 

"You of all people-experiencing youth!" Gai threw his head off. Sasuke's eyes popped out of his head.

"MY...SISTER?!" Kiba just processed teh whole "Hana Inuzuka is Minnie Mouse.." part.

"Wow! You're dressed up as Team Rocket in Disney World!" Gai sensei said in his Green BEast of Konoha voice .

"WAN!" Akamaru concented.

"Of all people, the Utachi Sasuke!" Gai examined Sasuke in the wig. He twitched and fell tot he ground.

"OH NO! NOW HOW WILL THE STALKING TEAM OF DOOM GO ON?!" Kiba shouted, pulling his hair.

"We could help in your youthful quest to stalk!" Gai said, nudging Kakashi, who growled at him. Kakashi was reading a book.

"Who are we stalking?" Gai asked. 

"...Naruto and Lee..."

"?!"

"Naruto with HInata and Lee with Sakura..."

"OH-ok. So Lee won her heart with his youth...I'm so proud!" Gai's tears were literal waterfalls. Kiba drowned.

Sasuke woke up, as he was kicked by the magically appearing Shino.

"SHINO?! ARE YOU SOME FREAKIN' MAGICAL DISNEY CHARACTER TOO?!" Sasuke shouted in his ear.

"...Not the last time I checked..." Shino muttered sarcastically.

"GOOD! SANITY!!!" Sasuke hugged him, as though that were teh sane thing to do.

"Get off me, Uchiha!" Shino said through grated teeth, the Jessie wig falling to his shoulder. "?!"

"Don't...ask..." Kiba said, exhausted.

"I'm not." 

"Good."

"..."

"HELP ME STALK HINATA!" Kiba cried at last.

"...Why?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"...Well? Why are you stalking Hinata-chan?!"

"..."

"You'd better not have some evil plan..."

"How did you know, Shino?! HOw do you always know?"

Shino pushed up his glasses dramatic sheen "I'm an Aburame."

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "Well-what about Lee and Sakura/!"

"..What about them?" Shino asked. 

"..."

"...you dig Sakura, don't you?"

"..." Sasuke got red.

"Well, youdo, don't you?!"

"...Shuttup." Sasuke got angry. His eye glinted red. Sharingan was coming. Shino twitched. The lasat thing he wanted was to see his bugs burn to a crisp.

"We could...plant my bugs on them..."

"YES!" Kiba and Sasuke shouted in unison. TOTALLY OOC. well...except for Kiba. So that just Leaves Sasuke...never mind...

Gai and Kakashi stood there, well, Kakashi began to walk off. Gai was so proud of this abundance of youth, that he did his youth dance...oO Kakashi would...rather not take part in that. Rather, he found someone to stalk...in his Chip suit, novel in hand.

So Shino gathered his bug minions, sending one after Hinata and one after Sakura. He thought of all of this as rather stupid, but played along since Kiba threatened him with a mask of Wobbuffet. Glomping people was...not Shino's thing...sweat drop

Naruto and Hinata were...um...(author searches, not sure herself) were heading towards the water park...in December...oO oh well-they're special and magical like that. They were holding hands, romantic music in backround CHWAHCHWINGA!!!! Shino's bug ran after them, jumping onto Hinata's back...which crawled to Naruto's hand.

"THAT WAY!" Shino pointed a dramatic finger. Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru followed faithfully.

"So what do you want to do, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, that crazy Naruto-fox-demon-boy smile on that HInata loved so much X3

"Oh-it doesn't matter!" Hinata gave her adorable patented smile that made Naruto melt everytime X3

Kiba saw and was instantly disgusted. He started crying, "WHY?!!!!! WHY?!!!"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Shino began to raise his voice. Sasuke began to grow concerned...

"Why...do you care?" Sasuke asked casually. (who pairs Sasuke with Hinata?! twitches to floor)

"---" silence was Kiba's answer. Smooth, Inuzuka.

"Ah-Just as I expected," a girls voice was behind them.

"HENA?!" Kiba turned to see his older sister.

"Stalking the Hyuuga chick again, bro? Just ask her out-" Hena was annoyed by her brothers...degrating behavior.

Kiba froze.

"Yah, just ask the Hyuuga chick out," Shino reflected in a sarcastic voice. He was answered with a strong whack in the head by Hena. 

This caused a rustling in the bushes. Sasuke got annoyed, strangling all of them to shut up. Naruto and Hinata were turning that way.

"...Somethign wrong, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked casually, seeing HInata stare at a bush.

"I thought I heard..." she did the gestures for Byakugan. "BYAKUGAN!" 

"CRAP-" everyone in the bush thought...

Hinata's eyes grew wide into a WHATDACRAP face. Naruto noticed.

"...What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Hena---" Hinata was pointing her finger in a "THE GRUDGE" way.

The foursome tumbled out of the bush, along with Akamaru.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"YOU WANT TO STEAL HINA-CHAN FROM ME!!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! NO YOU RETARD!!!!!"

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN HINA-CHAN'S HEART!!!" Naruto shouted, "BELIEVE IT!!!"

"I DONT WANT HINATA"s HEART YOU MORON!!!" Sasuke shouted. "I WANT SAKURA CHANS!!!!" ooopsss...

Everyone stared at him on cue. He sank into the shadows.

"Kiba's the one that's stalking Hinata-chan," Shino pointed an incriminating finger at Kiba. His jaw dropped.

"He's been stalking her for a while..." Hena added.

"WAN!" Akamaru affirmed.

"Well, thanks for the help," Kiba glared at everyone, except emo corner Sasuke.

Hinata was trying to take this in.

"WHA?!" she suddenly bursted out after a few moments of silence.

Kiba was red. "HEHE-well..."

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN HINA-CHAN'S HEART!!!" Naruto shouted...again, "BELIEVE IT!!!"

Hinata blushed. "It's fine, Naruto-kun. I only love you!" she smiled an adorable smile that made Naruto stop.

"...Really Hina-chan?" -blink-

"Un!" Hinata gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kiba's jaw dropped. NOOOO!!! inner kiba shouted.

Hena laughed. "Ha, little bro-too late..."

"NOO!!!" Kiba grabbed his hair and joined Sasuke in the EMO CORNER GROUP!!!! Oo

So, there was Shino-who now was despirately trying to call the bug that was now on Naruto.

"TONBO!!!" he shouted, hoping no one would notice that he...named his bug. ... dragonfly of all names...oO

"TONBO YOU FREAKIN BUG! GET BACK HERE!!!!"

Everyone turned to Shino.

Hinata giggled, Naruto laughing with her. Hena decided to laugh for the heck of it. Shino also joined...THE EMO CORNER OF DISNEYLAND!!!! Eeyore accompanied them, saying that when he lost his tale, he lost the meaning of life. Kiba nodded as though that had some deep meaning, humming "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Akamaru's his shadow! . ). Sasuke jumped at the reappearance of Eeyore, shouting "NO HUGS!!! NO HUGS!!!!!". Shino bumped into Gaara, and borrowed some of his EMO BLACK EYELINER...which is funny, since you can never see Shino's eyes anyway...muses Gaara began to talk about his emotional problems. The magical Disney fairy godmother told him that a therapist...was just a tear drop away (ref. to Shrek!!!!). This made absolutely no sense to anyone but Kiba, who began to cry waterfalls like Rock Lee, saying that that was deep...

"Ha! I, Inuzuka Hena, is the only SANE person here!" but then, of course, Itatchi walked by and she lost all interest in sanity to GLOMP him. Sasuke turned at the horror of romance, and shino was poking some bug with Gaara's eyeliner.

author is typign at 11 PM, having nightmares about scary stalker teen boys going outside the house, pretending to be cats mearly to get her to go outside so they can BANG her upside the head with metal baseballbats and steal all her Valentine's Day chocolate...oO long story-don't ask...

Meanwhile, Lee and Sakura, the other youthful love birds . were going to the rides Lee had dubbed "most youthful". Sakura didnt really care which ones they went on, as long as it was with LEE and NOT SASUGAY . She laughed at her own pun...Sasugay...oO Lee was a little, confused (but that's normal for him...) but laughed it off, dragging Sakura to the teacup rides----again (author: limited memory of different rides...) well, and then they went to...some uber slow ride...which apparently was...youthful?!

Gaisensei took up the hobby of stalking them-just in case Lee needed a handsome heeding counciler in the world of romance. He was good with stuff like that (...?! Gai never had a girlfriend...)

He was so proud of his student Lee's work. Impecible, to say the least. Sakura couldn't stop looking into his eyes smiling.

"I like you, Lee!" she said spontaneously, as they took a break on a park bench. 

"Sakura-you-you mean that?" Lee's bushy brows went up in utter surprise and joy.

"M-hm!" she smiled as she nodded her head cutely, resting it on his shoulder. 

YEA!!!!!!!!!! inner lee shouted. The beautiful youthful flower sakura loves me!!! its a miracle-a dream come true!!!!!!! He...didn't even know what to say!

"Oh, sweet Sakura! THANK YOU!!!" Lee was over emotional, and picked her up into a hug. She was at first completely surprised, then she reasoned-this was lee.

Sasuke, having left the EMO CORNER OF DOOMM!!!!, decided to return to his quest of winning Sakura chan's heart! ♥ . First, to beat Lee to a bloody pulp author refuses to allow this-this---violence! G RATED!!!!! )

Sasuke ran through the park, running over random little children, to find Sakura in Lee's arms, them spinning around in some happylala land of YOUTH!!! Gai was cryiing-it was so...beautiful!!!

"I want to be the one in happylala land with Sakura chan..." Sasuke pouted to himself, TOTALLY OOC!!!!!

"ROCK LEE!!!" Sasuke shouted, pointing a finger at the green beast of Konoha...Junior.

"Uchiha?" Lee stopped, Sakura still giggling, until she saw Lee stopped spinning and...whatever oO, so she turned to face her former crush.

"Sasugay..." Sakura muttered. WTCRAP?! Sasuke's face read. Sakura giggled. "SASUGAY!!!!!!" she hit him upside the head with a bulletin from the park. Lee smiled. Somewhere, Ino screamed. 

"Sa...sakura-chan..." Sasuke's head drooped. 

"You-you like the fair Sakura-chan too, Sasuke-san?" Lee asked, completely surprised. Sakura was a bit surprised at this revelation also.

"YES AND YOU WONT STEAL HER FROM ME, BUSHY BROW!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"I WILL DEFEND SAKURA-HANA WITH ALL MY HEART!!!" Lee vowed in response. Sakura gave him a hug. Sasuke raged inside.

Gai was on the edge of his seat when Kakashi returned.

"What's new?" Kakashi asked, uninterested.

"Your Uchiha and My Lee are about to engage in a most youthful tournament for the Haruna Sakura's heart!"

"?!" Kakashi dropped his novel about...(thinks)...MAGICAL PANDAS!!! oO

"You've got it!" Gai did a yosh.

"Not Sasuke. Maybe Naruto, but not Sasuke..."

"Uchiha's had a youthful love for Sakura burn in his heart for a while!"

"...How did I not know this? I was his sensei..."

"You are blind, Kakashi..."

"At least I look in the mirror in the mornign..."

"Is that A CHALLENGE, KAKASHI MY SWORN ENEMY?"

"Take it as you may..." Kakashi flipped a page of MAGICAL PANDAS!!! oO

"Well, Kakashi-you know that you are no match for me…"

Kakashi snickered. As if. So the challenge began. 

It was interesting; in the Middle of Main Street, a curious crowd gathered to see a raven haired boy wrestling a kid that looked like he belonged in the Beatles…along with some grey haired guy beating the crap out of an older version of the poser Beatles kid. (I always thought Lee looked like he should be in the Beatles…sweat drop)

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had at long last gotten off the freakin' stupid Dumbo ride. Ino was laced around his arm, laughing heartily. Temari followed behind like some obnoxious pet dog. Choji was just…a fourth wheel (well, that's not really….bad, but oh well…), eating the never ending pot of honey he stole from Pooh. 

They lost Neji and Tenten ages ago, and didn't really care. They could get lost…whatever.

They passed by the Magic Princess area, where Temari started to squeal OOC. Ino eyed her oddly. What was wrong with this chick?!

"PRINCESS JASMINE!!!!" Temari screamed, hugging Jasmine from Aladdin.

The teen dressed like Jasmine thought, "This chick is WAY too old for this…"

"I LIVE IN THE SAND TOO!!!" Temari squealed. Shika was about to find something to kill himself with. The once admirable opponent Temari was now reduced to the behavior of a three year old…..

"Oh, really?" Jasmine tried to sound interested. But she sighed, grabbing onoe of the 50 cent tiaras she was supposed to give every girl that came up to her. "Well-you're a princess too-" not very enthusiastically. But Temari felt UBER special with her magical plastic tiara. Shika cringed, Choji still eating.

"WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU TEMARI?!" Shika had to shout after Temari began humming Disney songs.

"Oh-" Temari seemed to maintain composure. "I'm just doing what I wanted to about…10 years ago….." she shrugged. "GAARA WILL PAY FOR MY UNHAPPY CHILDHOOD!!!" Temari vowed. Shika cringed, Choji still eating.

"STOP EATING!" Ino whacked Choji's honey pot.

"MY HONEY!!!" Choji screamed, but then instantly stopped, grabbing a 20, heading to a snack stand.  
Well, I guess I have to get back to NejiTen….sighs Well, after running into Gai and running for their lives, they decided to find the most terrifying rides in the park, which they decided were rather pathetic. Bored, they decided to aimlessly wander.

Out of the corner of Neji's eye, he glimpsed Naruto with his cousin. Hinata was…giggling. Neji twitched. WHATTHECRAP?! Naruto swooped her into a kiss. He was watching all of this with his Byakugan. He wished he hadn't. That Uzimaki kid…with his cousin….

"Is something wrong, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"Uzimaki----" Neji glared through a tree.

"Neji." Tenten turned to the tree. "That's a tree."

"ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Neji shouted, surprising Tenten.

"What?!"

"He's kissing my cousin!"

"????!!!!!! -0-"

"She's a Hyuuga! She can't be with that—that jerk!" Neji decided, dragging Tenten with him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Neji shouted, seeing Hinata's arms sweetly around Naruto's neck.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BUG HINA CHAN AND I TODAY?!" Naruto said, exasperatedly.

"?" Neji asked.

"First, Shino stalks us with his bugs, then Sasuke was trying to win Hina-chan's heart-"

Oo "That's…unbelievable…" Neji thought.

"And then, Kiba admitted to stalking us-oh, and then Kakashi came by, surprised, and Gai gave us a lecture about how…youthful we were."

Tenten laughed. Neji glared at her. "DON'T. ENCOURAGE. IT!"

"But-" Tenten reasoned. "They're so cute!" Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Something bad's going to happen-I know it!" Neji pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"..." Naruto glared. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ID DO ANYTHING WEIRD TO HINA-CHAN?!" Naruto shouted, Hinata surprised.

"...MAYBE!" Neji shouted back, lamely.

"I'LL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE!!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto shouted back. Hinata smiled sweetly, and he got red.

"Neji, you're just jealous!" Tenten laughed.

"WHAT?!"

"You just can't believe that she's-happy!" Tenten stuck her tongue out playfully at Neji.

"NOT TRUE!" Neji retorted like a little kid.

"Well, I think Naruto's great for Hinata-chan!" hinata smiled at tenten's words. "And that you need a better hobby than stalkign your cousin!" Tenten pulled her eyelid down. 

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE STALKING HINA-CHAN?!" Naruto was outraged. His poor HInata-chan...

oO Neji was at a loss for words...

"Come on, Neji-kun, just leave them alone!" Tenten suggested, walking away. Neji grumbled something to himself, following Tenten.

"Ok..." Hinata was most terribly confused at this point.

So Neji and Tenten wandered off still, Neji uncomforably looking at Tenten's hand...

"...Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, smiling at him. He looked up surprised.

"What?" Neji asked, trying to sound uninterested, though it was hard for him to hide that he liked hearing her voice.

"What's gotten into you?"

"?"

"You're not usually like this-" she frowned. "I didn't know you were so---defensive over Hinata-chan.."

"..." Silence was Neji's response as his face flushed red. "Its...a long story."

"I can listen!" Tenten smiled again. (author: cough BIPOLAR!!!)

"I guess...its about the exams..."

"? Oh-you mean how you fought against Naruto?"

"I guess..."

"Well, that's not really a long story..."

Neji looked to teh ground. "I guess I wouldn't usually care..."

"Well-what brought this sudden interest..?"

Neji smirked slightly. Tenten noticed, a confused look on her face.

"Well, you could say that...I actually like someone?"

Tenten froze. THE Neji Hyuuga? Admitting he liked someone? And...he was telling her this?! Then she recalled Hinata's words. Her face flushed-could it be her? She doubted it, but she had to wonder...

"Really?" Tenten replied casually. "Who?"

"Why should I tell you?" Neji replied in his usual tone.

"I don't know..." Tenten smiled. "Who would you tell?"

"..." Neji thought about that for a moment... "I can't really think of much of anyone that I'd tell..."

Tenten's head drooped. This was going to drive her insane all day. Perhaps that was Neji's plan...the plan of DRIVE TENTEN TO INSANITY!!!

"Well," Tenten thought, two could play this game. "I like someone too..."

Neji's ears pirked at this. "Really?"

"Yep! He's really handsome-"

Neji's eyes grew large. No way was he going to let Tenten crush on some guy. He wanted her to be his. ONLY.

"Who?" Neji asked, sounding a little too interested.

"Huh?"

"Who is he?"

"Well...why would I tell you?"

CRAP. Stupid mouth...Neji whacked himself in the head. "BECAUSE I"M TELLIN G YOU TO!!" Neji got annoyed, grabbing Tenten by the shoulders.

She froze, bright red. "Neji...why do you care so much?"

Neji had to think of a good excuse. "You're my teammate-"

Tenten looked up at him. "Then why don't you pester Lee about things like this-"

"Ignoring that the whole flippin' world knows that he loves Sakura, you're my only sane teammate..."

Oh. Tenten's hopes dropped. Just a teammate in his eyes.

"Well-do you think of me as just a teammate?"

Neji's eyebrow raised. CRAP. 

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe..." 

Tenten dropped her head. Well-so much for high fantasies. Remembering last night, she wondered what that was all about...(author: IGNORING THAT!!!! . )

"Oh," Tenten accidently said outloud.

Neji smirked. "Does that...disappoint you?"

Tenten blushed. "Well-"

His face got closer. "I wouldn't want to...disappoint you," he added.

Tenten got red. "Neji-kun...?" he was still gripping her shoulders.

He leaned in, giving her a passionate, yet utterly sweet kiss! . Tenten's wondering-where did this come from?, but she had learned long ago that one should not question Neji Hyuuga's ways. Besides, why would she want to go against this???2

3

"Ne-neji-kun?" Tenten whispered once she pulled away. 4

5

"?" he was looking into her eyes-HER eyes!6

7

"I------" she looked at the ground, "I love you, Neji..." her face grew an even brighter red as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again . (don't worry-nothing weird...)8

9

It just so happened that at this precise moment in time, Shikamaru had had more than enough, dragging Ino and Temari by their hair (hey-he knew from experience that this hurt...) out of the magical kingdomish kid part of DOOM, Choji the faithful follower. On their way to Main Street, they ran into Neji and Tenten...kissing...sweat drop10

11

"?!!!???!!" Shikamaru had the most funny expression EVAH. Ino laughed at that, then seeing Tenten kiss her eternal love, shouted for the whole world, "NEJITEN FOWEVAH!!!!!" Neji hit her upside the head with a hotdog! Choji grabbed the hotdog and ate it. Temari giggled, and Neji and Tenten stopped simply at that to stare at her and twitch. 12

13

"What's...with Temari, Shikamaru?!" Neji asked...14

15

"?" Shika brought his head up. 16

17

"...Temari?" Neji pointed at the spastically spinning in place Temari with a plastic tiara on her head. 18

19

"oh. That..." Shika shrugged. "Its a drag trying to understand women..."20

21

Neji nodded. Tenten hit him upside the head with one of Temari's fans. Temari was still spinning, singing "A Whole New World," Ino was...ROTF oO22

23

"WhAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR, TENTEN?!" neji shouted at tenten-24

25

"Its you MEN that are IMPOSSIBLE TO UNDERSTAND!!!!" oh crap. Neji had awakened the inner wrathful feminist Tenten. he shrunk back, knowing this was...not good. 26

27

Ino wholeheartedly agreed, hitting Shika upside the head with...a spoon oO 28

29

"TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!" Shika shouted at her. Tenten hit him upside the head with Temari's fan. 30

31

"SHUDDUP, INFERIOR!!!!" Tenten's eyes grew large with HATE. Shika shrunk back into the EMO CORNER. HE ran into Kiba and Shino there.32

33

"..Why're you here?" he asked. 34

35

"My obsession of bugs..." Shino cried. 36

37

"HINATA LOVES NARUTO!!!! NOOOOO!!" Kiba cried. 38

39

"how about you?" Shino regained composure. 40

41

"Ino and-no, women in general are a drag..." 42

43

"NO!!!!!!!" Kiba threw akamaru at him. "HINATAS AMAZINGG!!!!!!" oO Shino cringed, petting Tonbo the beatle. 44

45

Meanwhile, NOT in the emo corner, Tenten began to shout at Neji...for no apparent reason. He retreated to the EMO corner. So, Tenten resorted to trying to regain Temari's sanity. Ino followed along in the quest. 46

47

"...Why're you here, Neji?"48

49

"...I love a bi-polar girl..." Neji cried TOTALLY OOC.50

51

Naruto and Hinata...OH YAH-forgot about them. They were walking...still, though now drenched since Naruto decided to jump into the water park, hinata following shouting, "NARUTO KUN!!! WAITT!!!!" SO now, they were both wet head to toe, but...oh well...52

53

They stopped when they thought they saw a Sand Village girl with a shimmering tiara, shouting, "GAARA's A BIG MEANIE!!!!!!!" and giggling. Gaara magically appeared, saying in his monotone, "I take that as a personal offense, sister" Tenten tackled her in an attempt to restrain her. Ino decided to watch. Gaara felt a sudden twitch of "TEMARI WILL PAY!!" but decided to let this crazy girl Tenten do something about it, and magically disappeared. Again. 54

55

"...?!" hinata asked innocently. 56

57

"...Isn't that that girl...Temari or something?" Naruto asked. 58

59

"What's...she doing?" Hinata asked, a shiver ran down her spine. 60

61

"SHUTTUP!!!!" Tenten shouted, it ringing throuhg the park. They were all in front of the Peter Pan pirate ship ride. Little kids screamed. One mother hit Tenten upside the head with her purse, shouting, "LEAVE THE POOR CHILD ALONE!"62

63

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata ran from Naruto, very concerned. "DONT KILL OUR NEW FRIEND TEMARI-CHAN!!!" Naruto was confused, but decided to follow his dear Hinata. 64

65

"She's acting..." Tenten huffed. "Like she's three..."66

67

"Hinata chan!" Temari said hyperactively. "I met a princess! She made me a princess too!!!'68

69

oO HInata just stared, that is until Naruto grabbed her shoulder gently, askind, "Hina-chan-what's wrong?"70

71

Temari giggled in a little kid way, making Naruto twitch, especially when she started singing in a high pitched voice, "Naruto and Hinata, Sitting in a tree-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"72

73

Naruto and Hinata turned bright red, with ?! WHATDACRAP faces. 74

75

Tenten put all her weight on Temari's stomach, "RETURn-TO-NORMAL!" she shouted. She'd rather Temari try to kill her than degrate the race of women oO ... 76

77

Oh yah-we forgot about Choji! Well...He tracked Pooh bear down, then threatened him to give him more honey...78

79

"I feel left out..." Ino muttered, joinging the EMO CORNER OF DOOM!

"AH!" Shika shouted at the presence of INO! "What are _you _doing here/!"80

81

"...I feel left out..." she put her head between her knees. Shino and Kiba could relate, so they sympathized. Neji, however muttered, "HN.." in his uninterested tone. 82

83

In Main streeet, the two battles insued. Cartoon artists were getting twice as much money as usual, being commissioned to draw the crazy kids fighting, and the even more insane grown men fight..in chip and dale costumes...oO. Well-it wasn't what they were used to-but ok!84

85

Sakura watched her old love, and her new yet eternal love fight, chewing on her fingernails. "LEE!" she shouted. 86

87

He turned to her for a second, and did his UBER snazzy "YOSH!' sign.88

89

That's when Sakura realized-where the heck was everyone else?! How would they all meet up?! OH---SNAP!!!!90

91

"OH NO!!!" she unintentionally screamed. 92

93

Lee knew that this meant-something was..bad. ANd his naive love for Sakura chan made him walk away and ignor eSasuke, saying, "SAKURA HANA!!! WHAT"S WRONG?! "94

95

Sasuke twitched with rage. 1) lee didn't take this fight seriously. 2) he was giving sakura sweet nicknames?! 96

97

"Where is...everyone?!"98

99

"Sakura hana ga...they left at the beginning..."sweat drop100

101

...silence..."WHAT?!" Sakura outburst at this realization. "I was----"102

103

Lee cocked his head, confused. "We'll meet up with them...eventually-I'm sure, Sakura ga! If not, I will search all over the park until we find everyone! And If I can't do that, I shall run 600 laps-" Sasuke tackled him from behind. 104

105

"NO ONE TALKS TO SAKURA HANA LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted. "...BUT ME!!!" he added, ruining the dramatic moment .106

107

"...' Sakura watched, not sure how to react. Was this a dream or a nightmare?! "Sasuke-kun..." 108

109

He looked up. "Sakura hana?" 110

111

"...Please don't call me that." she glared at his onyx eyes. 112

113

"?!" Sasuke's eyes grew large. 114

115

"I--don't like you, Sasuke kun. I used to, but...I didn't know Lee-kun. He's twice the ninja you'll ever be-and he has a heart" she said with no compassion. 116

117

Sasuke broke down into OOC tears, rejoining the EMO CORNER 118

119

"..Sasuke?" Shika said uninterested. Everyone knew Sasuke was emo, so it wasn't like WOAH!120

121

"Sakura doesn't like me..." Sasuke broke into waterfalls of tears. Shino simply pointed a finger and laughed. HAHA-he got dumped. 122

123

"SHARIGAN!!!" Sasuke shouted, pointing at Shino. He instantly stopped, defending his precious TONBO the BEETLE. 124

125

"Well...at least you aren't in love with a bi-polar girl..." Neji slumped against the black wall. 126

127

"???" Sasuke stopped, staring at Neji..."...Who?"128

129

"Tenten." Neji glared back at Sasuke, making him jump. 130

131

"At least someone loves you, Neji-kun..." Ino cried. Shika felt bad, and comforted her. 132

133

"CUTE LOVE!!!!" Kiba cringed. "YOU CAN NOT BE ALLOWED IN THE EMO CORNER OF DOOO!M!!!' Akamaru chased Shikamaru and Ino out. 134

135

"Thanx, Ino," Shika said sarcastically. 136

137

Ino pouted. "You're the one who put your arm around me!"138

139

He turned red. "WELLLLLL-" he was interupted by a glomp by Temari. 140

141

"TEMARI!?" he shouted. 142

143

"HEHE-I love you, Shika kun!!!!!!! ♥"144

145

"WHA?!"146

147

"I LOVE YOU!!! You're so CUTE!!!!!" Temari squealed. 148

149

Shika was about to DIE. This was the WORST DAY EVER...150

151

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Ino shouted, grabbin gher convenient 10 ton hammer. 152

153

" I GOT IT!!!" Tenten returned to her normal composure. Choji was running across the park, entertained by spontaneously runing over peopel with his rolling stomach attack of DOOM. 154

155

"What?" Ino asked. 156

157

"You can go into Temari's brain and straighten everything out!!!"158

159

"?! WHA?!"160

161

"Your mind transfer jutsu!" Tenten smiled. 162

163

"But-"164

165

"But what?" Tenten frowned. 166

167

"I don't...have enough.,...chakra..."168

169

Tenten fell tothe ground. Temari laughed and spun, singing "Under the Sea."170

171

"SHUT UP, TROUBLESOME TEMARI!!!" Shika shouted, and hit her with a giant souvenier bag of doom. It was Choji's but oh well. 172

173

A huge bump appeared on Temari's head. "AAHHH!" she screamed. "MY HAIR!!! MY HAIR THAT MOMMY"s DONE FOR ME SINCE TEH DAWN OF TIMEE!!!!!!" Ah-so that explains a lot...(Julie: Ha! I knew it!!!! )174

175

She ran to the emo corner and hugged the first person she saw-who happened to be...KIBA!176

177

"SHIKA"S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!" She cried, throwing her arms around Kiba's neck. He turned red, wondering "?!"178

179

"And----why are you telling Kiba this?" Shino asked, rather disturbed. 180

181

"I DONT KNOW!!!!' Temari cried on Kiba's shoulder. Well...he could get used to this. 182

183

"I'm sorry, Temari chan..." Kiba sympathised. "Hinata chan was mean to me today..." he started crying. 184

185

SO theere was now this mass of Temari and Kiba crying over unrequited loves in the EMO CORNER OF DOOM!!!!186

187

Temari's ears pircked. "HInata chan?"188

189

"SHE DOESN"T LOVE ME!!!!" Kiba cried. 190

191

"I'm sick of this crap..." Shino muttered,getting up from teh EMO Corner, "Come on, Tonbo-lets go..."192

193

"YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE EMO CORNER, ABURAME!!!" Neji shouted after him. Shino shrugged. 194

195

Shino began to walk when he saw two chipmunks wrestling on Main street. It was getting out of hand. King Mickey Mouse himself was tryng to stop it. 196

197

"Come on, Fellas!" Mickey said encouraging. "This is the magical land of youth!"198

199

Gai did his snazzy "I'm the green beast of Konoha!" pose. "I know! And this one does not wish to preserve the youth!"200

201

All eyes fell on Kakashi. "KAKASHI?!" Shiino thought. 202

203

Tenten, Ino, Shika, and Choji-oh and Naruto and HInata were now walking away, relieved that Temari was...gone. Naruto and Hinata were bright red, but everyone stopped when they saw...Kakashi and Gai in chipmunk suits, wrestling. 204

205

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!" Naruto shouted, runnning like a lost puppy to Kakashi, dragging Hinata along with him. 206

207

".. GAI?!" Tenten cringed. She turned around, expecting Neji to say something. But...Neji wasn't there. "NEJI?!" she shouted, scared. "NEJI KUN WHERE ARE YOU?!" 208

209

Ino and Shika turned at this. Choji was leaving a wounded Pooh Bear in the middle of the ground, where some preschool children tackled him. Choji's honey pot fell to the ground, as little children stabbed him with Crayola crayons. 210

211

"...Neji?" they asked in unison. "He's in the EMo corner..."212

213

"?!" oO Tenten stared at them. 214

215

"OH NO!!!" she gripped her hair. "HE WONT BECOME EMO AGAIN!!! I WONT LET HIM!!! I WONT!!!" she ran to the emo corner. 216

217

"What're you here for, Tenten?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked up, surprised.218

219

"NEJI HYUUGA-You get out of here! I wont let you become emo again!!!' she shouted. Neji cringed. 220

221

"Tenten-get a life!" he shouted back. 222

223

She then-living up to being bi-polar, broke down into tears. "NEJI KUN!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried. Temari tried to comfort her. 224

225

Ino and Shika, meanwhile, decided to watch the fight. King Mickey was bringing out his Keyblade...this would not end well...226

227

"KAKASHI! You'll show Gai-sensei, right?!" Naruto shouted, Hinata looking..unsure. King Mickey was approaching with a Keyblade. If she knew anything about Kingdom Hearts, that would not...end well...228

229

Sakura was helping Lee up in the foreground, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you!" 230

231

Naruto turned to see Lee's eyes grow large in amazement. Before, he woudl have probably gone to the EMO corner. But now-he couldn't care less...232

233

"Naruto-you probably should get out of here," Kakashi said, dramatic emotional music in the backround. 234

235

"BUT-" Naruto protested. 236

237

"Naruto-kun, I think we should go-" Hinata was eyeing King Mickey's approach carefully. 238

239

"I told ya fellas to stop fighting-it disrupts the youth!" King Mickey went up to gai. 240

241

"GAI SENSEI! HOW COULD YO!!!!!" Lee cried in the foreground. Sakura stood there, looking at Lee's sensei. 242

243

"ITS NOT ME THATS DISRUPTING THE YOUTH!!!' Gai protested. "ITS HIM!!" he pointed a finger at Kakashi. "You should punish him!" 244

245

"Stop trying to put off the blame, " Kakashi had his usual tone. "You know you're the one that's trying to ruin this childhood haven," Naruto could pick up the sarcasm in his voice as hinata dragged him away. 246

247

"Hinata-chan - I want to see Kakashi beat up Mickey-" but as he spoke, there was a HUGE explosion in teh backround. 248

249

"See?" Hinata smiled in a 'see I told you so!' way. Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. 250

251

The explosion blew up the EMO CORNER OF DOOM-making Temari, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, and sasuke fall to the ground in one big THUD. 252

253

Shino's eyes popped out from behind his glasses. Only Ino saw, and she was thinking, "Shiney eyes..."254

255

Well-no, Gai was a green blob, that Lee was despirately trying to speak to, and kakashi became his book-the novel on MAGICAL PANDAS!! King Mickey walked away dramatically, saying, "When you wish on a star, your dreams will come true..."256

257

"WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Kiba shouted. Mickey Mouse hit himwitht eh keyblade. 258

259

"I'm magical-don't mess with me." he walked away. Gaara magically appeared in front of Kiba, replying, "That's right-don't mess with us magical people." ANd with that, he disappeared. Kiba's eyes popped out of his head. 260

261

"This is such a drag! Let's go!" Shika was getting seriously annoyed. Ino giggled to herself. 262

263

Choji was still a mass...being mutilated by under 5 year old children...oO poor Choji. 264

265

Naruto and Hinata were about to walk off when Lee grabbed them by the collar, saying "SAKURA HENA GA WANTS EVERYONE TOGETHER!!!!" 266

267

Neji and Tenten made up for their stupid outbursts...while Shino was hugging a tree..oO

Sasuke and Kiba were crestfallen-alone. AWWW...268

269

And temari at long last snapped out of her childhood trance. "??" she stared at the pandemonium around her. "What's been...happening?"270

271

"Temari?" Shika looked at her, she stared back, a bit red. 272

273

"YOUR SANE AGAIN!" totally OOC, he hugged her (friend to friend!)274

275

Temari turned red. "Ponytail boy-what are you-"276

277

"You were in some childhood trance thiing!" 278

279

oO she felt a tiara on her head. "?!"280

281

"You said soemthign about talkign to a disney princess.. "282

283

"?!"284

285

"Never mind," Shika resolved. Ino glared. 286

287

"I think that's everyone!" Rock Lee announced to Sakura. 288

289

She smiled. "I don't know what I'd do with out you, Lee-kun!" she hugged him. It was the best day of his life:D290

291

Some security guards came by, dragging King Mickey, 292

293

"WHAT ARE YOU FELLAS DOING?!" Mickey shouted, way too much liike Itachi...(author: Itachi says 'fellas'? ...)294

295

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke shouted like some death cry, attacking King Mickey. Itachi had a keyblade! . 296

297

Hana Inuzuka walked by, still wearing Minnie Mouses' annoying red dress..298

299

She saw her beloved Itachi at the hands of Pluto-eared security guards.

"WHAT-" she asked, Kiba looking up.300

301

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE SISTER?!" 302

303

"...Following Itachi..."304

305

"...?"306

307

Itachi attacked all the security guards in one snazzy blow. Hana had stars in her eyes. 308

309

"...pathetic..." he threw the mickey mouse head off. Those who had not learned earlier that this was Itachi screamed. 310

311

"I..ITACHI?!" Sakura pointed a finger. 312

313

Sasuke glared. 314

315

"Not in the mood, bro," (Author: well...whatever with itachi's diction...don't care anymore...) Itachi walked away with Hana.316

317

oO Tenten fell backwards, overwhelmed by the days insanity. And it wasn't over!!!!!318

319

Choji returned, crayons in his hair. 320

321

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT INO!!!" he shouted for no particular reason, throwing crayons at her. 322

323

"STOP!" Tenten muttered, throwing a kunai at him.. 324

325

"?!" Neji thought. 326

327

(Author: ok, I'm seriously bored of this and tired-so I shall end this quickly...over 10 k words-I' think that's enotuhg...)328

329

So, though it was still day light, and they hardly went on any rides, and they spent over $500, Sakura decided it was tiem to go...and no one objected. Shika led the way, running out of the gates, grabbing Ino's wrist. 330

331

Not much has been said about Akamaru...well, Don Patch (BOBOBO!) ate him, that's why. Don Patch came to the park earlier, eating Eggplant singing "Eggplant is delicious-and so is seaweed-they're both nutricious!!!" 332

333

Kiba wondered where his shadow (akamaru) went, so he felt even more gloomy when he saw Hinata and Naruto walk out, holding hands. Temari walked behind, downcast. (author: ok, I would so hook up Kiba and Temari-but that would be seriously...weird, and make no sense with the story whatsoever...plus, Megumi chan would kill me-OH YAH-megumi chan! I forgot!)334

335

Megumi -chan magically appeared, much to Hinata's pleasure, though it was a bit...late. Megumi saw that Kiba was sad and gave him a big hug. Temari cried, thoguh Kiba turned bright red, confused but ok with thtat. 336

337

Shino was petting Tonbo the beetle, and as Megumi saw her older brother , she shouted. "SHINO NI SAN! BE MORE ASSERTIVE!" and whacked him upside the head with Don Patch's green oninon. 338

339

Kankuro, sensing Temari's sadness, magically appeared too! YEA! (author; everybody ♥ s KankurO!!!!!!! . )340

341

So...I think that explains everything...or at least, everythng that I feel like explaining. 342

343

Author: YES! I can at long last escape the bondage of NARUTO LAND!!! TIS OVER!!! OVER!!! 344

345

Authors Consciousness: ...no its not346

347

Author: WHAT?!348

349

A.C: just finish the blasted story...350

351

Author: WHEN WILLTHE NARUTO NESS END! I HAVE A LIFE YOU DO KNOW!352

353

A.C : Not like you actually _do _anything with that life!

Author: frozen THATs...not true!354

355

A.C : YOu read too many fanfics...356

357

Author: BUT---NaruHina and NEjiTen are adorable!358

359

A.C.: You need a boyfriend...SERIOUSLY!!!360

361

Author: twitch EWWWW NOOOO!!!! SR guys are WEIRD!!!!! I WONT DATE!!!!!362

363

A.C.: sighs Well, you realize you'll NEVER date Kiba Inuzuka...364

365

Author: frozen AGAIN DONT REMIND ME!!!! breaks down into tears366

367

A.C.: I win...Wait! (pause) Why am I arguing with myself?! I need to finish this story for teh incompitent author!!!! grabs keyboard and starts typing368

369

370

371

There was only taxi left, and thousands of people chasing the ninjas at this point, tryiing to kill them for various...things. Itachi and Hana had escaped...somewhere...and the blob that was named Gai sense, along iwth Kakashi's book, were left behind in the rush...oh well...372

373

SO everyone stuffed into the taxi. Again. This time, Choji joined Shino on the roof. Tonbo the beetle flew away as they drove. "NOOOO!!!" Shino screamed. Tonbo hit hte car behind's windshield, SMOOSHED. Shino cried in a very unmanly way. Megumi hit him upside the head. 374

375

Inside, tehy somehow also got Temari and Megumi.and sasuke (who was smart enough to not walk this time...)..and Kankuro squished in. Poor driver...376

377

They at long last got to the hotel, and had to pack up their junk. What a short lived...vacation? 378

379

The airplane flight was again...very long...Kiba wasn't in the back with a straight jacket this time though! But, Alas, Akamaru wasn't with him. That's when Akamaru magically appeared! Kiba cried tears of joy. 380

381

Don't feel like explaining what everyones doing, but oh well...382

383

Choji ate, as Ino and Shika played Go. Ino was horrible, but Shika was despirate for an opponent, so he taught her... What a drag...384

385

Naruto and HInata...who knows. I think they were talking. Megumi was next to Kiba, and Akamaru kept licking her face everytime she tried to sleep. Neji and tenten - well, Neji was reading somethign or another, and Tenten was crying over her lsot knives...386

387

388

389

flash back390

391

In the air port, Tenten carried her kunai and shuriken, as usual. They had to be on hand. 392

393

Well, teh security guard did not like this very much. Weapons...394

395

"FEMALE TERRORIST!!!" he shouted, getting ten 6.5 feet tall men to jump Tenten. 396

397

"GET OFF ME!!" she shouted. Neji freaked out. 398

399

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" he shouted. Tenten blushed. Neji started to hit their chokra points with his Byakugan. 400

401

Once they were all gone, Tenten gave Neji a hug, making him turn bright red. 402

403

"THERE SHE IS!!! AN D HER TERRORIST BOYFRIEND!!!!" so this time, neji AND tenten were jumped. Her kunai and shuriken were taken away. 404

405

author: flaw of why this did n't happen on their way to florida...oh well...shrugs 406

407

end of flashback!408

409

Sasuke stared at Sakura and Lee, who were sharing some ramen. Lee ended up just kissing Sakura, which made her turn bright red. Sasuke was about to strangle lee when Naruto jumped him, shouting, "LET SAKURA CHAN BE HAPPY!!!!!!!"410

411

Well, a stewardess saw Naruto jump Sasuke, and called security. The pluto eared security then grabbed Naruto.412

413

"NARUTO KUN!!!" Hinata screamed. "LET GO OF HIM!!!!" she gained some boldness, facing the big men wiht pluto ears.414

415

they laughed at first. "Oh-whatcha gonna do?"416

417

She kicked them all in the crotch. Naruto hit them upside the head. 418

419

"Thanx, Hinata!" he gave her a hug. 420

421

But then, the plane went into turbulance, making the plane jerk. Sasuke hit a window, and Hinata's head fell onto Naruto's chest. oO422

423

Temari and Kankuro talked casually...for 14 hours...0o And at long last, the ninjas were back in Japan! YEA!424

425

"RAMEN!" was the first thing Naruto shouted, grabbign Hinata's hand, dragging her off the plane. 426

427

And well...yah...everyone got home, now relaxed and refreshed...except Choji and Sasuke. But oh well...428

429

The lesson learned: Never Let Itachi masquerade as Mickey MOuse...(well, I can't think up a good moral, so OK! . )430

431

end as proclaimed by Pegleg


End file.
